The Crest of Power
by Fruitloop Trooper
Summary: An evil Digimon named Cruelmon creates a group of evil Digidestined from the emotions each Digidestined hides and sends them to kidnapp the Digidestined. Now Tai and Davis must trust the Digimon Emperor to save them.(Complete)
1. Default Chapter Title

The Crest of Power:  
  
Prologue:  
  
  
High in the sky of the Digiworld, a castle floated in the sky. Gargoyles lined the walls, inside, screams of imprisoned Digimon could be heard. The palace reek of evil.  
  
Inside, a lone Bakemon made his way towards the throne room of the being who ruled this castle, as well as the surrounding land and air. Nervously, he opened the door,"Did you summon me, master?"  
  
The Digimon seated on the throne was of human size. His skin was gray, his hand and feet ended in long claws, his wings were folded around him like a cape. He wore a simple green tunic. "Yes," he spoke in a deep voice,"I did."  
  
"How can I serve you, master Cruelmon?"  
  
"With the defeat of Apocalymon, the evil Digimon have no leader. In order for myself to achieve the status of the virus king, I must accomplish something extraordinary for the evil Digimon to follow me, and I know how. The Digidestined have time and again, defeated ever evil Digimon they came across. If I defeat the Digidestined, the evil Digimon will follow me without question."  
  
"How, master?"  
  
Cruelmon reached inside his tunic and pulled out eight objects. "Crests?" the Bakemon asked.  
  
"Yes, seven crest that were stolen from Genni, before he created the ones that the Digidestined now were. I plan to create a group of evil Digidestined with these crests."  
  
"But, my lord, don't these crests have virtues installed in them?"  
  
Crulemon nodded,"Yes, but they have not glowed yet, which means I can still corrupt them. I want you to enter the minds of each Digidestined and bring out the traits and emotions they keep hidden, the ones they most fear and loath. They are sleeping now, which will make it easer, start with their youngest member, Kari. Go now!"  
  
"Yes lord," the Bakemon said, disappearing.  
  
  
All was quiet inside the Kamiya apartment as a Bakemon appeared inside of Kari's room. "This will be easier than I thought," he said, entering Kari's mind.  
  
  
Kari grimaced as she started to dream about the day Phantomon came for her. She walked out of the hiding place just in time to see Phantomon swing his chain around Matt's neck. Sora rushed up to him with a branch as her weapon. Phantomon used his scythe and sliced it in half.  
  
She walked up to the battle. She knew what was going to happen next, it was something she dreamt about many times. She was about to give herself up, but instead, she grabbed the branch that Sora dropped and rammed it through Sora's chest.  
  
Matt looked on in horror as Kari did the same thing to him. "What's this?" Phantomon asked, confused.  
  
"This is what," Kari said,"If you'll have me, I wish to join you."  
  
Phantomon smiled,"I'm sure Myotismon will have you. HAHAHAHA."  
  
  
From the Digiworld Cruelmon looked on,"Darkness," he said,"Now, let us see how the other Bakemons are doing. T.K."  
  
  
  
Inside of T.K.'s dream he was once again climbing the rope, trying to get away from Piedmon. T.K. felt him pull down his leg. "T.K.," Kari said, grabbing hold of his arm.  
  
"Keep going," T.K. said.  
  
"No, I won't leave you."  
  
"How sweet," Piedmon said, slicing the rope,"It looks like you two are falling for each other."  
  
They both screamed as they flew towards the ground," Ahhhhhhh!" T.K. heard Kari scream.   
  
"I've got to do something," T.K. said,"But I can't. Its hopeless, Angemon is dead, and our friends are gone. There's nothing more I can do. Its...over."  
  
T.K. saw Kari slam into the ground. He closed his eyes and waited for the impact.  
  
  
Cruelmon smiled,"Despair."  
  
  
In Joe's dream, he was once again riding on Ikkakumon's back, trying to get passed Myotismon's fog barrier. T.K. and Patamon were with him, and all was going well until they reached the bridge. They heard a loud growl. "Did you hear something, or was that your tummy rumbling?"  
  
"I knew this was too easy," Patamon said. Everyone looked up at the giant snake-like creature slithering across the bridge. "That's Megaseadramon!"  
  
Ikkakumon fired his Harpoon Torpedo at him, but it didn't have any effect. "Thunder Javelin!" Megaseadramon fired, throwing everyone off of Ikkakumon's back.  
  
T.K. started sinking, deeper and deeper. "I'm going to die," he said, with a surge of fear, "Wait, Joe's here. He's dependable, he'll save me."  
  
T.K. saw Joe swim up to the surface for air, and just float there. "No," T.K. thought as he started to drown.  
  
  
Cruelmon laughed,"Joe is dependable, he is consistent in character, but, the emotion he keeps hidden is Irresponsibility!"  
  
  
Mimi was dreaming that she was once again at the Convention Center, escaping from Myotismon. They had just reached the outside, and her mother cried,"We made it!"  
  
Just then a shadow appeared over them. "Its Dark Tyranamon," Palmon said,"Palmon digivolve to Togemon!"  
  
"Its back to the stone age with you!" Palmon shouted jumping at him.  
  
"Palmon," Mimi found herself saying,"I'm leaving. You're on your own."  
  
"What?" Togemon asked, turning back into Palmon,"What about everyone else?"  
  
"Who cares about them," she said,"I only pretended to care about them so I could save myself, you're on your own."  
  
"You deceived us!" her parents said as Mimi ran off.  
  
  
"Deception," Cruelmon said, licking his lips.  
  
  
Inside of Izzy's dreams, he was once again floating inside of Vademon's universe. He was practicing forming letters with his body, when he saw Tentomon de-digivole to Motimon. "I told you to leave me alone," Izzy said.  
  
Motimon changed into Pabumon. "Pabe," he said.  
  
"Can't you see I'm meditating?" Izzy asked, annoyed.  
  
"Have you forgotten who am I?" Pabumon thought, as his tears became bubbles. On each bubble was a scene of Izzy's life. Suddenly, Izzy remembered everything.   
  
"Oh," Izzy said,"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you de-digivolve, but ho w will we get out of here? I can't think of anything."  
  
Suddenly, Vademon appeared. "I see we can once again think for ourselves," he said,"No matter, I will destroy you."  
  
"Go, " Izzy said, pushing Paubmon towards Vademon,"You can take him! You're stronger than he is."  
  
Pabumon tried to protest but it was too late, Vademon fried him with a blast from his ray gun.   
  
"I don't understand," Izzy said, bewildered.  
  
"You idiot," Vademon said,"I am an Ultimate, and Pabumon was a baby, he didn't stand a chance."  
  
  
"Interesting," Cruelmon said,"The trait Izzy keeps hidden the most is Ignorance. This one will take some thinking about. If I give this trait to my servant, won't that make him stupid. Unless, I make the crest so that others around him become stupid. Yes, I am a genius!"  
  
  
Sora was having the worst dream she ever had. It was the first battle they had with Myotismon. He had just beaten the other Digimon, and the only one left was Biyomon, standing weekly in front of Sora.  
  
"I have to do something to help them," she said, numbly,"I'm the only one left to fight Myotismon."  
  
She looked at Sora, expecting her to protest. Sora knew what she was going to say next, but instead she said,"Go. Go head."  
  
Biyomon looked confused," Aren't you going to stop me because of my injury?"  
  
"No, not at all. The truth is, I can't stand you, I hate you! I hope you get killed! I can't stand to be near you, I loath you!"  
  
  
"Ah!" Cruelmon said,"I should have seen this coming. Love, and the opposite is, Hate!"  
  
  
Matt was dreaming about the worst fear he had. He found himself, once again, standing side by side with Tai. Venom Myotismon was in the distance, battling Angemon and Angewomon. The only hope the world had was in a prophecy, a prophecy that would call for Angemon and Angewomon to fire arrows at him and Tai.  
  
"Scared Tai?" Matt asked.  
  
"No, not at all," he said, calmly. "How about you?"  
  
"No," he said,"but, maybe I should hold on to you, just in case you get scared."  
  
Matt knew what was going to happen next. Tai was going to grab his hand, and say that he would do the same for him. Instead, Tai pulled out of Matt's grip," I don't need your help," he said," I can do this myself."  
  
Matt was surprised,"You-you don't want me to stand by your side?"  
  
"Why should I?" he asked," If you can't tell, no one likes you. You're the worst kind of team mate."  
  
"Wha?" he asked," I-I'm not your friend?"  
  
"Of course not! No one cares about you."  
  
"That's not true!" he said,"T.K., you care about me right? Gabumon?"  
  
They both shook their heads. "No way," T.K. said,"Why should I care about you? Why do you think that Dad isn't happy? Because he got stuck with you!"  
  
"You're alone, Matt," Gabumon said, turning his back on him,"And you always will be."  
  
  
"Very good," Cruelmon said,"Matt's fear is abandonment, of Loneliness. And now, Tai Kamiya!"  
  
  
The Bakemon nodded. He knew what he had to do. Go to Tai's upside down pyramid. Inside the pyramid, Tai and Agumon ran down the stairs, right up to a fire wall. "An electric wall," Agumon said,"I can break through it Tai."  
  
"No, I'll do it," he said, walking up to it,"If I don't do it right here, right now, I might never be able to do it. A man must face himself, before he can face his enemies."  
  
Tai took a deep breath, and shoved his hand through the wall. "Its a fake!" he said, his crest glowing.  
  
"Wh-what happend?" the Bakemon asked. "His crest glowed. Wait, there is another time. Matt's memory was of fighting Venom Myotismon, maybe if I go there, it will work."  
  
He manipulated Tai's mind so he was brought to that faithful day in the city.   
  
"Scared Tai?" Matt asked.  
  
"No, not at all," Tai said," How about you?"  
  
"No, but maybe I'll hang on to you, just in case you chicken out."  
  
"Fine," Tai said,"and I'll do the same for you." Underneath his shirt, his crest glowed brightly.  
  
The Bakemon stared at it. The crest was so bright, so bright, and getting brighter, brighter until he couldn't stand it anymore. He flew out of Tai's mind.  
  
  
"What happened?" Cruelmon asked as the Bakemon that entered Tai's mind knelt before him.  
  
"I am sorry my lord," he whimpered,"But Tai has a will, a spirit, beyond that of mortal man, his virtue cannot be overridden. He's just too strong!"  
  
"Very well," Crulemon said,"I have installed the Anti-virtues, as I now call them, into the seven crests.Now, we must find holders."  
  
With a wave of his hand a bubble appeared. A continent appeared. "Hmm, America," Cruelmon said,"Why not?"  
  
The picture changed to a picture of a boy with a soccer ball, walking up to the field. There were other kids there, all ready playing. He walked up to them. "Excuse me," he said,"Do you mind if I play."  
  
One of the later kids pushed him to the ground,"Yes, we do mind! Haven't you figured it out yet, Mike, no one likes you! Now get out of here before we kick your butt!"  
  
Mike stood up and walked away. "He is the holder of Loneliness,"Cruelmon said.  
  
Another picture appeared in the bubble. A very pretty girl walked down the halls of a school. Cruelmon could tell she was what the humans called, spoiled. Then another girl wearing glasses, walked out of a classroom. She ran right into the spoiled girl. "Like, watch where you're going!" the spoiled girl said, pushing the other girl to the ground.  
  
The other girl glared at the spoiled one. "Why do you like to bully me?" she asked.  
  
The girl shrugged. "I don't know, maybe because you're nothing compared to me! Face it, I've got beauty, riches, everything, and you don't, Rosa!" She laughed as she walked down the hall.  
  
Rosa stood up, adjusting her glasses, and fixing her long brown hair. "I hate her!" she said,"I wish I could just..just...Oh! I hate her!"  
  
Cruelmon smiled, "Excellent. She will hold the Crest of Hate."  
  
The pictured changed once again. This time to another girl, also wearing glasses. She was obviously 10 or 11 years old, but she was sitting in a High School class. The teacher handed out a piece of paper with questions on it.  
  
"Ahh," Cruelmon said,"A test to quiz your knowledge. Let us see how she does. What does the name say, Isabel, that is her name."  
  
Isabel quickly finished her test. Turning the paper over, she scratched her long red hair and looked at all the others. They still hadn't finished the first page. "To think," she thought,"I could have been in a college class, but, being around these less intelligent kids, makes me feel good. I can't explain it."  
  
"Yes," Cruelmon said,"She gets her strength from being around less intelligent kids. She will have the Crest of Ignorance."  
  
The picture changed to that of a boy with long brown hair. Cruelmon could tell that he was a pretty boy, totally concerned with his appearance. He was seated on a desk in school with another kid facing him. The pretty boy took out three cups, and a ball. He placed one cup over the ball, he started moving them very fast.  
  
After he was done, he asked the kid,"Well, where is the ball?"  
  
The other kid thought for a moment, then picked the cup on the left. The pretty boy lifted up the cup. The ball wasn't there. "You lose," he said,"That will be twenty dollars!"  
  
The other kid growled,"When I find out how you do this, Miguel," he said, throwing a twenty dollar bill on the table,"You'll be sorry."  
  
"How did he do that?" Cruelmon asked. With a way of his hand, he could see through each cup, neither one had the ball under it. Cruelmon was confused, until he saw Miguel pick up the ball from his lap."  
  
"Ahh," Crulemon said,"That is how. He moved the cups so fast that no one saw him move the cup to the edge of the table and drop it onto his lap. He will be perfect for the Crest of Deception."  
  
Next was a picture of girl with short black hair getting yelled at by her mother. "But mom," the girl tried to say.  
  
"But nothing, Jenny," her mother yelled,"You were suppose to be at work today."  
  
"But mom, I was having too much fun to go to work."  
  
"Young lady, this is life! You can't skip what you're supposed to do, just because you're having fun. You are not responsible."  
  
"Good," Crulemon said,"She will hold the Crest of Irresponsibility! Next."  
  
  
The scene he next saw was that of a young boy of about 8 standing on the side of the road. His mother still hadn't come home yet, and she couldn't go inside with his father unless she was there, she was the only thing that kept his step-father from hitting him.   
  
A car stopped in front of him. A woman got out of the car. "Tom?" she asked,"What are you doing out here?"  
  
Tom touched the bruise on his face. "Nothing." he said. He couldn't tell his mother about his step-father, she loved him so much. He figured that his step-father was just stressed out, sooner or later he'd snap out of it, but, he was beginning to lose hope.  
  
Cruelmon smiled. "If I still had a heart, I would take pity on him, but since I don't, he will hold the Crest of Despair. Only one more holder left."  
  
The picture changed again, this time to an eight-year-old girl with long brown hair, dressed in a leather outfit better suited for a criminal. The girl walked downstairs into the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of beer. She took a big gulp and put the bottle back. Next she walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a pack a cigarettes. She lit one and started smoking.   
  
A woman with blond hair, obviously her mother, walked down the stairs. "Heather!" she yelled,"What do you think you're doing?"  
  
"What does it look like, you dumb slut!" the girl said, taking another puff.  
  
The mother started crying,"Why are you like this?"  
  
"Because I want to, so there! And no half-brained, dumb blond is going to tell me what to do!"  
  
The mother started sobbing and ran back upstairs.  
  
"Oh," Cruelmon said, almost in pleasure,"Never have I seen such evil...such Darkness."  
  
to be continued... 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Part 1:  
  
If you read this, review. I want to know if I should continue this.  
  
  
Tai opened his eyes when the first rays of the sun streamed through his window. Half asleep he looked at his alarm clock. "Five fifteen," he mumbled,"I still can get in a few more winks."  
  
He turned and rearranged himself so that he was lying on his stomach. He felt something pressing against his chest, something under his shirt. He reached underneath and felt something familiar. Pulling it out of his shirt, he was amazed at what he saw. "Its my crest," he said,"But, Apocalymon destroyed them. How?"  
  
Suddenly he heard his name being called from the other room,"Tai!"  
  
"Kari!" he said, jumping out of bed. He ran out of his room and into hers. She was sitting up in her bed holding something in her hands. "Look," she said,"Its the Crest of Light."  
  
"I got mine back too," Tai said, showing his sister his.  
  
"How?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know," Tai said,"But we'd better find out."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the Digiworld....  
  
Davis ran as fast as he could through the jungle, constantly looking behind him. "I've got to get to Tai and the others," he panted.  
  
Running through the jungle, he thought back to only a few minutes ago. Something had attack them, humans, seven of them. They attack Davis, Yolei, Cody and their Digimon. They were all POWs, Davis was the only one that escaped, but not without injury. He was in extreme pain from all is injuries, and doubted if he could make it much longer.  
  
Now he was running as fast as he could through the jungle. He had to reach the other Digidestined and warn them, before those evil humans got them as well.  
  
He looked over his shoulder again. No one was there. "I guess they're not following me," he thought, looking forward again.   
  
He stopped short and gasped. Standing in front of him was one of those humans, riding on his Digimon, a Megaseadramon.  
  
The human shook his head,"Davis, Davis, Davis. You've caused us all a lot of trouble. If you had just given up like the rest of your team, we wouldn't have to do this now."  
  
Davis didn't say anything as he turned to run, but found himself facing the youngest of the evil Digidestined. He remembered her name, Tricia, because its not every day you meet an eight year old who wears black leather. She was riding on her Lady Devimon. "Where do you think you're going?" she asked.   
  
"Away!" Davis said.  
  
"That's what you think, you little bastered! Let's get him Lady Devimon. Let's kick his ass!"  
  
"Nice girl," Davis thought, "I would never want to be around Kari if she changed like that."  
  
Davis saw both humans charge at him. He got ready to be captured, when all of a sudden, he saw a black whip fling out and knocked Trica off her Lady Devimon. Turning around he saw that Mike was already unconscious. The two Digimon were unsure of what to do with their masters, so, they just sat there.  
  
"Thank you," Davis said, turning to see who rescued him. He clenched his fists when he saw who it was. "You."  
  
"Yes," The Digimon Emporer said, running away,"And if you want to live, I suggest you follow me."  
  
Davis saw the two, unmoving Ultimates and said,"Hey, wait up!"  
  
He caught up to his enemy. "Why did you help me back there?"  
  
"Because, it seems we have a common enemy," Ken said,"Those two that attack you back there, are just members of a group of seven, correct?"  
  
"Yeah," Davis said, still following him,"That's right. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because I have fought their master. An evil Digimon call Cruelmon. About the same time the evil Digidestined attacked you, Cruelmon attack me. He threw me out of my castle, and made it his own. He plans to concur this world, and I can't have that, because I have plans for this world all ready."  
  
"Controlling beings is wrong," Davis said,"No one is born to be the slave of another."  
  
"Enough!" Ken said,"It seems we need each other. I will declare a truce, if you do the same, just until this is over."  
  
Davis thought for a moment,"Okay. Agreed, but who can I trust you?"  
  
Ken reached into his pocket and threw Davis an object. "Is this a crest?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Ken said,"I stole it from Cruelmon when he attacked me. It might be important."  
  
"Okay," Davis said, putting it around his neck,"I trust you."  
  
"Very well then," Ken said,"What is our first move?"  
  
"We've got to warn the other Digidestined. With my team captured, they're the only ones who can stop them, but we need to reach a device that is connected to the computer at school."  
  
"Yes, "Ken said, stopping in front of a giant leaf. Pushing it aside, he said,"Is this what you were looking for?"  
  
In front of them was a t.v. which showed a picture of Izzy sitting on the computer in school on it. The other Digidestined were seated around him. Davis took out his Digivice, "Let's go," he said.  
  
"I'm right behind you," Ken said.  
  
  
  
Izzy still couldn't believe it. How did his crest return to him, did it have anything to do with that weird dream he had last night. From talking to the other kids, they all had weird dreams and their crest returned also. It was as Matt put it,"Too bizarre."  
  
He walked down the hall of the school, wanting to leave and ponder the meaning of the crest's returned. He did enjoy his after school activities, but he was anxious to get home.  
  
He was just walking out of the school, when he was approached by two kids. "Oh," he said,"Hi Kari. Hi T.K. What can I do for you?"  
  
"We need your help," T.K. said,"Davis and the others went to the Digiworld right after school, but that was at least five hours ago, and we can't get in contact with them, could you help us?"  
  
"Sure," Izzy said, following them.  
  
When they reached T.K. and Kari's school computer room, Izzy saw that Matt and Joe were all ready there. "Hey guys," Izzy said.  
  
"Hi Izzy," Joe said,"Did you find out any more information on the return of our crests?"  
  
He shook his head,"Sorry, but we'll deal with that later. Right now, we'd better search for our friends."  
  
"Yeah," Matt said.  
  
Izzy sat down on the only computer that showed the Digital Gate. No sooner had he begun to type, when two figures came flying out of the screen, plowing into him and sending him into the wall.  
  
"Davis!" Kari cried. He was just lying there, unconscious, blood gushing from cuts,"Help me T.K."  
  
Ken moaned to himself as he got up on his hands and knees. So that was what it was like for the Digidestined to return from the Digital World. No wonder they were so groucy all the time.  
  
Suddenly he felt something push him towards the ground from the back of his head. Pressing his face onto the floor, he heard someone say,"Don't move, 'Emporer; or your butt is mine!"  
  
  
  
Tai walked into the hospital room,"Hey, buddy."  
  
Davis looked up from his hospital bed,"Hey Tai. How's it hanging?"  
  
"Good," Tai said,"Well, a lot better than you, from what I hear."  
  
"Yeah," Davis said as Tai sat in the seat next to his bed.  
  
"Tell me what happened," Tai said.  
  
Davis sighed,"Well, Yolei, Cody, and I were walking through the jungle, trying to find one of the Emperor's Control Spires, when we were attacked."  
  
"By who?"  
  
"Humans," Davis said,"Evil humans, each one with a crest opposite to your crests."  
  
"What? Say that again."  
  
Davis coughed,"They introduced themselves before they started. First there was their leader, who said his name was Mike. He had the Crest of Lonliness, and his Digimon was a Megaseadramon. Then there was Rosa, she had the Crest of Hate and her Digimon was a Skullmeramon. Next was Isabel with the Crest of Ignorance and Digimon Phantomon. Then came Miguel. He had the Crest of Deception. His Digimon was Cherrymon. Jenny was next. Her crest was the Crest of Irresponsibility, her Digimon was a Divermon. Then came Ken, with the Crest of Despair and Digimon Myotismon. Last came Kari's evil double, Tricia, with the Crest of Darkness and Digimon Lady Devimon."  
  
"Hmm," Tai said, taking it all in,"Wait, that was only seven. If Mike's Crest of Lonliness is the opposite of Matt's Crest of Friendship, and Hate is the opposite of Love, Ignorance would be Knowledge, Deception would be Sincerity, Irresponsibility is Reliability, Despair is the opposite of Hope, and Darkness is the opposite of Light, how come there is no opposite for Courage? No Fear?"  
  
"I don't know," Davis said, reaching around his neck,"Maybe because this is supposed to be it?"  
  
"Another Crest," Tai said,"I'll talk to Izzy about this later, but what about their boss?"  
  
Davis's face turned hard,"You'll have to ask the Digimon Emporer about that."  
  
Tai nodded. "I'm going to have Izzy drop by to examine the Crest you have. I'll see you later."  
  
  
  
Tai followed Matt down the dark hall towards the basement of his apartment building. "So why did you put him down here?"  
  
"Because," Matt said,"We didn't have anywhere else. I mean, he hasn't committed any crimes in this world, so the cops can't hold him."  
  
Matt walked up to the door. "So we just put him here and decided to let you handle it."  
  
"Thanks," Tai said, following him inside the room.  
  
Inside was the Digimon Emporer tied to a chair and gagged. "Ungag him," Tai said to Matt.  
  
Matt nodded and untied the cloth. "Well," Ken said,"I see they've sent the big guns in, huh? What's wrong with the rest of the new Digidestined? Was that weakling Kari to scared to face me?"  
  
Tai struggled to keep his temper under control. "Awe," Ken mocked,"Is big brother ready to protect his little baby sister? HAHAHAHA!"  
  
"Listen to me, now!"Tai said through clenched teeth,"You came to us for help, remember? And if you don't start co-operating, I'll send you back to the Evil Digidestined, gift raped!"  
  
"Very well," Ken said,"What is it you wish to know?"  
  
"Tell me about this 'Cruelmon."  
  
Ken winced, obviously in discomfort over the fact that he was defeated. "Well, he is an incredibly evil Digimon, shaped like a gargoyle. He came to my castle one day, and brutal kicked me out. He said he didn't want any competition in taking over the Digiworld."  
  
"That's it?" Tai asked.  
  
"One other thing, he's a lot stronger than a Mega."  
  
"What?" Matt asked,"That's impossible! The strongest level is a Mega. There is nothing beyond that."  
  
"I would think," Tai said,"that you would have learn in this line of work anything's possible."  
  
Tai and Matt walked outside of the room,"What are we going to do?" Matt asked.  
  
"First off," Tai said,"You, T.K., Sora, and Joe will enter the Digiworld and see if you can rescue the other Digidestined. I'll take care of things on this end."  
  
"Okay," Matt said,"We'll leave first thing."  
  
"Hold on," Tai said,"I..I just want to talk to Sora before you guys go."  
  
"Sure. What about him?" he asked, jerking his thumb towards the room.  
  
Tai sighed,"Let him go. If he really wants our help, he won't escape."  
  
  
Tai sat on the bench in the park in front of the school. The others were all ready inside, ready to enter the Digiworld, but he wanted to meet Sora before she went.  
  
"Tai?"  
  
He turned to see her walking up to him. He smiled when he saw what she was wearing. A pair of jeans, and a no sleeve yellow shirt. "You're wearing your old outfit from our old days, huh?"  
  
"Well," she said, sitting next to him," who knew when we'd get home again, and I didn't want to wear my school uniform through it."  
  
Tai nodded.   
  
"So," she said,"What is it that you wanted to tell me?"  
  
He sighed,"These new evil Digidestined tore through Davis's group like they were nothing. Davis was scared stiff, and nothing gets to him. In case anything happened, I...I just wanted you to know how much you mean to me."  
  
"Oh Tai," Sora said, kissing him,"I know. That's why I'm your girlfriend."  
  
Tai sighed,"I want nothing more than to keep you here by me, safe, but that's being selfish. I'm the leader, I have to put my own needs, behind the needs of everyone else."  
  
"Tai," Sora said, kissing him again,"I'll be careful. Don't worry. Now come on, the others are waiting for us."  
  
Tai followed Sora into the school and into the computer room. Izzy was typing at the computer." Is it ready?" Sora asked.  
  
Izzy nodded,"The gate is open. Good luck, guys."  
  
"Okay," Matt said,"Let's go."  
  
Sora, Joe, and T.K. held up their Digivices and were pulled in. Matt was about to do the same thing, when Tai said,"Matt?"  
  
"Yeah," he asked.  
  
"Just take care of Sora for me."  
  
Matt nodded,"Will do." Then he was pulled through.  
  
to be continued.... 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Part 2:  
  
Inside of Cruelmon's castle, to be more precise, inside his throne room, the Evil Digidestined stood in front of him, waiting for him to speak. Cruelmon waved his hand and a screen appeared to their left. The evil Digidestined turned and watched Matt's team appeared on the screen. "It seems," Cruelmon said,"That the Digidestined are anxious to save their friends. Who are these ones?"  
  
"That is Matt," Mike said.  
  
"And the girl is Sora," a girl stepping up beside Mike said.  
  
"The kid is T.K," a boy said.  
  
"And the last one is Joe," a girl with short black haired said.  
  
Cruelmon nodded,"Well done, Mike, Rosa, Tom, and Jenny. You know what you must do."  
  
They nodded. "Excellent!" Cruelmon said.  
  
He dismissed them. After all the evil Digidestined left, a Bakemon appeared. "My lord," he said.  
  
"What is it?" Cruelmon asked, impatiently.  
  
"We have just completed the eight tower."  
  
Cruelmon smiled, showing yellow, pointed teeth,"Well done. It won't be long now. With my pawns, the Evil Digidestined, attacking the true Digidestined, I will have them."  
  
"What about the Evil Digidestined?" the Bakemon asked.  
  
"When they have captured all the Digidestined, I will make my move. They have no idea that I will betray them! HAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
  
Outside the castle, the Digidestined had just arrived in the Digital World, hard.  
  
"Well," Joe said, getting to his feet,"We're here."  
  
"Yeah," Sora asked,"But were are our Digimon?"  
  
"Right here, Sora."  
  
"Biyomon," Sora cried, happily as her Digi-friend walked up to her,"I've missed you."  
  
"Joe," Gomamon said,"I'd never thought I see you again. Still having those nose-bleed problems."  
  
"Ohh!" Joe said,"If I wasn't so happy to see you, I leave!"  
  
"Matt," Gabumon said,"How are things back home?"  
  
"Not good," he said,"Davis drooped in, pretty banged up."  
  
"Yeah," Gabumon said,"I've heard of those Evil Digidestined."  
  
"Speaking of which," Patamon said,"Do you have any idea where they are?"  
  
The three Digimon shook their heads. "I'm sorry," Biyomon said," we have no idea."  
  
"We'd better start searching for the others," T.K. said,"I sure hope Yolei, Cody, and their Digimon are okay."  
  
"But we'd better keep an eye out of the Evil Digidestined," Sora cautioned.  
  
"I don't think that would do any good," a voice said,"I mean, we're all ready here."  
  
Matt and the others watched as four humans walked up to them from out of nowhere.   
  
"So," Matt said,"You supposed to be these, Evil Digidestined, huh? I'm not impressed."  
  
"You will," the boy with blond hair said,"My name is Mike. With my Crest of Loneliness, I will freeze your Friendship into a sole of ice. Go, Megaseadramon!"  
  
From out of the ground, the giant serpent Digimon burrowed out. He posed behind Mike, waiting for the final word.  
  
Next the girl with the reddish brown hair spoke,"I am Rosa. With my Crest of Hate, I'll burn your Love to ashes! Get ready, Skullmeramon!"  
  
In a burst of fire, a Skullmeramon appeared behind Sora.  
  
The younger boy stepped up next. "I am Tom. I'll blow away your Hope with my Crest of Despair. Let's show them who's boss, Myotismon!"  
  
An army of bats flew out of nowhere and converged right behind Tom. The bats formed into the King of the Undead himself, Myotismon.  
  
The last human stepped up. "And I am Jenny. I'll drown your Reliability, in a sea of Irresponsibility. We can do it, Divermon!"  
  
A puddle of water appeared behind her. Jumping out of it was the Diving Digimon, Divermon.  
  
"I guess these are our opposites," Matt said, whispered to the others.  
  
"Yeah," Sora said,"I can just feel Rosa's hate. It is emanating from her." She started to feel woozy.   
  
"Sora?" Matt asked, holding her up.  
  
"I..I'm okay," she said,"Its just, being around that much hate, its...painfull to me."  
  
"We can leave if you want to," Joe said.  
  
"No," Sora said,"no, I'm...I'm okay."  
  
"Come one!" Mike said, impationetly,"Let's get this over with."  
  
Matt nodded at his side.  
  
"Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!"  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!"  
  
"Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon!"  
  
"Garurumon digivolve to Weregarurumon!"  
  
"Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon!"  
  
"Ikkakumon digivolve to Zudomon!"  
  
"Patamon armor digivolve to Pegasamon!"  
  
The two sides stared each other down. "Let's go!" Matt shouted.  
  
The two forces meet in a giant thunder clap, and the battle began.  
  
  
"Hey guys," Davis said, limping into the computer room. Izzy was at the computer, typing something, Tai was jotting notes down on a pad of paper, Kari was playing solitare, and the Digimon were watching their partners.   
  
"Hi," Tai said, annoyed. Despite the protest of himself, and, more importantly, the doctors, Davis had insisted on leaving the hospital to join his friends.  
  
"Davis," Izzy said, without looking away from the computer.  
  
"Hi Kari," Davis said, walking over to the table were she was playing.  
  
"Hi," she said, flipping a card down.  
  
"I was hurt pretty badly you know," he said.  
  
"I heard," she said, not even looking him in the face.  
  
"Aren't you even concerned?"  
  
"T.K. got hurt even worse than you did once."  
  
"Arg!" he said.  
  
"Davis," Izzy said, looking away from the computer,"Let me see that Crest that you have."  
  
Davis got up and handed Izzy the crest around his neck. Izzy studied the symbol for a moment. "Tentomon," he said, calling his Digimon over,"Do you know what symbol this is?"  
  
"Hmm,"Tentomon said, examining it. The symbol was a small circle, connected to a lager circle above it by a line. "Loyalty," he said.  
  
"Loyalty, huh?" Davis asked, putting it back around his neck.  
  
Izzy started thinking again. "Do you have something Izzy?" Tai asked.  
  
"Well," Izzy said,"If this is supposed to be the opposite crest for the Crest of Courage, why isn't it Cowardice, or Fear, or something to that extent?"  
  
"What are you getting at?" Kari asked.  
  
"Well," Izzy said," if Cruelmon had it, we must assume that the Crests of the Evil Digidestined had other meanings, or virtues, if you will. Somehow Cruelmon corrupted them and created exact opposites of ours."  
  
"Davis," Kari said," Did you say one of the evil Digidestined had a Crest of Darkness?"  
  
Davis nodded, happy that Kari was paying attention to him.  
  
"What is it Kari?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"Last night I had a weird dream. It was when Myotismon was attacking the city, and I was about to give myself up to Phantomon to save Matt and Sora. However, instead, for some strange reason, I..."  
  
"What?" everyone asked.  
  
"I.." she shuddered, uncomfortable remembering it,"I brutally murdered them instead and joined Phantomon."  
  
"Hmm," Izzy said,"I had a weird dream last night too. I was back in Vademon's universe when, due to a misjudgment of extreme ignorance, Tentomon was vaporized."  
  
"I had a dream like that too," Tai said,"but, everything went as it was supposed to, nothing bad happened."  
  
"So," Izzy said, taking in all the information he was told," I think we can safely assume that somehow, Cruelmon got a hold of a group of crests, but, because they already had positive virtues installed on them, he had to corrupted them. He entered our minds and found the traits we keep hidden, and used them as crests, but somehow it didn't work on Tai."  
  
"But," Agumon said,"Where did these new crests come from?"  
  
  
Weregarurumon suddenly stopped running. He turned around and faced Megaseadramon. "Wolf Claw!" he yelled, shooting his attack right at Megaseadramon's eye, blinding his left one.  
  
In front of him, Matt yelled,"Come on!"  
  
Weregarurumon took one last look at the moaning Digimon, then followed his running partner. "Why did you have our side split up?" he asked.  
  
"Because," Matt said,"If we split up, then we' ll have to fight our doubles one-on-one, instead of taking the chance that they could gang up on us."  
  
Weregarurumon reluctantly agreed and continued to follow him.  
  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!"   
  
Zudomon pounded the ground, ripping it up, sending a bolt of energy towards Divermon. He smirked and jumped out of the way, dodging the attack.   
  
"Sriking Fish!" Divermon shouted. Throwing a spear into Zudomon's hand.  
  
Zudomon cried out in pain, attempting to pound Divermon into the ground. Divermon held up his hands, and stooped Zudomon's attack! "How can this be?" Joe asked.  
  
Jenny smiled,"Simple, the more my Crest of Irresponsibility glows, the stronger Divermon becomes."  
  
"How did it get so powerful?"  
  
"Oh, that's even simpler. When you guys split up, you can't...watch anyone's back..so to speak, and that makes you undependable, because you're off fighting on your own. That is powering my crest, and now you're finished!"  
  
Divermon pushed up, throwing the hammer back at Zudomon, knocking him out. He was covered in a bright light, changing him back to Gomamon. "First blood to the Evil Digidestined," Jenny smiled," A good sign. "  
  
  
Pegasasmon turned to face his opponent. "Star Shower!" he shouted.  
  
Myotismon glared,"Grisly Wing!"  
  
The two attacks hit each other, exploding in a brilliant array of light. Myotismon didn't waste anytime, he flew through the cloud of smoke and pounded Pegasasmon in the face, sending him plowing into a tree.  
  
"I don't understand this," T.K. said,"How come he's beating Pegasasmon so badly?"  
  
"Easy,"Tom said,"Without the others here, you are afraid that you will lose. Your Despair is powering my crest, giving strength to Myotismon. You never really stood a chance."  
  
Pegasasmon got up and tried to fly into the air, where he would have more room to maneuver, but Myotismon used his Crimson Lightning attack as a whip. Tangling it around Pegasasmon's back hoof, Myotismon pulled him down, crashing into the earth.   
  
Tom smiled,"That's two down."  
  
  
  
"Wing Blade!" Garudamon shouted, firing it at Skulmeramon.  
  
"Do you think that can stop us?" Rosa gloated.  
  
Skullmeramon allowed the attack to hit him, but it had no effect.   
  
"Try something else!" Sora shouted.  
  
Garudamon did a power dive towards Skullmeramon. As soon as she got close, she did a swipe with her claw, scratching his chest.  
  
"No!" Rosa shouted in disbelief. Just then her crest started to glow a dark red. The scratch on Skullmeramon disappeared.  
  
"How can this be?" Garudamon asked.  
  
"Rosa," Sora said,"How can you hate me so much?"  
  
Rosa smiled,"Because you're you! You have brains. You're good at sports, you have a nice figure and beautiful hair. Why, you even have someone who loves you dearly. And I hate you for that!"  
  
Rosa's crest started to glow even darker. Skullmeramon was suddenly pumped with of power. With one quick swipe, Garudamon was down.  
  
  
"We can't run anymore," Weregarurumon said, turning around,"I'm going to face him."  
  
Once he stopped, so did Megaseadramon and Mike. "So," Mike said, hopping down,"Are you ready to surrender?"  
  
" Garuru Kick!" Weregarurumon shouted, smashing Megaseadramon's face.  
  
"Arg!" Mike shouted,"I won't take this anymore! Do it!"  
  
"Megaseadramon digivolve to Metalseadramon!"  
  
Matt and Weregarurumon were surprised. "Better go Mega!" Matt said.  
  
"Right!" Weregarurumon said, becoming surrounded in a bright light. When the light emerged Gabumon was standing there, ready to warp-digivolve.  
  
"Excellent!" Mike said,"Now, Metalseadramon!"  
  
"River of Power!"  
  
"No!" Matt said as Gabumon was hit. He flew backwards, into Matt's hand, extremely injured.  
  
Matt glared up at Mike,"You little, haven't you even heard the term 'fair fight'?"  
  
"No," Mike said, codly,"All that matters is, we've won. You haven't!"  
  
  
  
Back in the computer room, Izzy sighed,"No," he said.  
  
"What is it?" Tai asked.  
  
He sighed again,"Its the others. I've just lost the signal from their Digivices. They've been defeated."  
  
Tai clenched his fists, "Sora," he said, silently,"I'll kill them if they hurt you. I swear it!"  
  
Looking up he said, "Kari, call Mimi, tell her to catch the next flight over here, on the double."  
  
"Right!" Kari said, running towards a phone.  
  
Turning to Davis and Izzy, Tai said,"I want you to get Ken and bring him here."  
  
"What?" Davis asked.  
  
"Are you sure that's wise?" asked Izzy.  
  
Tai sighed,"We have no choice. Our friends have been captured. Its our turn now!"  
  
to be continued....  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Part 3:  
  
Tai stood at the gate, checking his watch again. "Aliens could land, Myotismon could have taken over this world, the dead could walk, but airplanes would always be late."  
  
Suddenly, a voice could be heard from everywhere,"Now arriving, Gate 22 from Hawaii."  
  
"Finally," Tai said, getting up. He scanned the torrent of in coming for a hair of a special color. Finally he saw her. Mimi came in, eyes dreary, not her usual self. Tai wasn't even sure it was her, but her pink hair didn't lie.  
  
"Mimi," Tai said, walking over to here.  
  
"Hi," she growled.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" he asked, surprised.  
  
"You try flying through a million different time zones. I have extreme jet lag. First I left New York, then I had to cross over in Chicago, then it was Phoenix, then San Francisco, then Hawaii, finally I'm here," she snapped.  
  
Tai followed her to get her bags,"But, " she said,"Its good to be home. So, what's the big emergency?"  
  
"I'll tell you on the way," he said.  
  
  
"So," Mimi said as they pulled up in front of the school,"The other team failed? Everyone of them?"  
  
Tai nodded,"Yeah. They all lost. Matt's team failed, now its our turn."  
  
Mimi nodded as the two of them walked into the school. She could remember the day when they decided that there should be two teams, instead of one big one. Sora had suggested that. That was right at the time that Matt left. Tai had chosen the teams based on skill and experience. Matt, Sora, T.K, and Joe would be one team, and Tai, Mimi, Izzy, and Kari would form the other. She could remember them arguing about who the stronger team was, and now they would find out.  
  
"Mimi!" Kari cried, hugging her friend,"I'm happy to see you."  
  
"Hi, Mimi," Izzy said, without looking up from the computer.  
  
Mimi sighed,"Same old Izzy, its good to know some things never change."  
  
"Well," a voice from the corner said,"Its the pretty one."  
  
Mimi screamed,"What's he do here?"  
  
"We need Ken's help," Tai said,"Unfourtunatly."  
  
"What do we do when we get there?" Davis asked.  
  
"First order of business," Tai said,"Is to find Geni, maybe he can help us with these new crests."  
  
"Good idea," Izzy said,"I think I've programed the Digivices so that they will open a gate right near his house."  
  
"So why are we wasting time around here?" Mimi asked,"Let's go! I want to see Palmon again!"  
  
"Yeah," Tai said,"and I'll find Sora."  
  
Just then, they heard a scream from outside. "What was that?" Kari asked, running to the window. The others followed her. Peeking outside, they saw a group of Numemon chasing someone down the street towards the school.  
  
"What's going on here?" Izzy asked, curious.  
  
"No time to ask questions," Tai said,"We've got help that person. Come on!"  
  
Agumon followed him out of the room, with Kari and Gatomon right on his tail.  
  
"Let's go, Tentomon," Izzy said.  
  
"Stay there!" Tai yelled from the hall,"and make sure the Digimon Emperor doesn't do anything foolish."  
  
Izzy turned to face him. Ken hadn't moved from his seat.  
  
  
Tai and his sister ran out the school door with their Digimon right behind them. They saw the person running up towards them, wearing a long cloak that hid any distinguishing features, with the Numemon right on his tail.  
  
"Well," Agumon said,"There don't seem to be that many of them. I think we can handle things the way we are, right?"  
  
Gatomon nodded,"Let's go."  
  
Gatomon jumped onto Agumon's back and the two of them ran towards the enemy. The rushed pasted the person, and started to attack his pursuers.  
  
"Pepper Breath!"  
  
"Lightning Claw!"  
  
The person turned and watched with amazement as the two Digimon tore through the army of Numemon.  
  
"Hey," Tai said, running up to him,"Are you okay?"  
  
The person turned to face him. "You have Digimon?" the person asked, studdering, as if unfamiliar with the language.  
  
"Yes," Tai nodded,"We're the Digidestined."  
  
The person pulled off the hood to reveal the face of a young girl,"My name is Amanda Sheppard, and I must speak with you."  
  
"Okay," Agumon said, walking up with Gatomon,"We're done here."  
  
They looked behind them to see a pile of moaning Numemon. "They'll disappear soon," Gatomon said, as if reading Kari's mind.  
  
  
Back inside, the room, Tai turned to Mimi," And where were you during the fight?"  
  
"Well," Mimi said,"I thought you told me to stay behind."  
  
"I told Izzy to stay behind, not you!"  
  
"Enough!" Davis said,"Who is the babe?"  
  
Amanda hid behind Tai. "This is Amanda," Kari said.  
  
Amanda walked out nervoulsy,"Hi," she said.  
  
"Let me introduce you," Tai said,"This is Mimi, Palmon, Davis, Izzy, Tentomon, and the one slinking in the shadows is our reluctant ally, Ken, the Digimon Emperor."  
  
Amanda bowed,"Its...very...pleasent...to..know you."  
  
"As you can probably tell," Tai said,"She doesn't speak Japanese. She's from America."  
  
"Oh," Mimi said,"I can talk to her then. I speak English."  
  
Mimi walked over to her. The others watched as the two of them started to carry on a conversation.   
  
"I kinda feel left out," Izzy said.  
  
Mimi then turned to them,"Okay," she said,"Amanda's going to tell us her story. I will interpret because she doesn't know Japanese very well."  
  
Tai nodded,"Okay, shoot."  
  
Amanda started talking, and Mimi interpurted,"She's from America. Her father is an archeologist who travels all around the world, digging up various sites. One day, he got an assignment to dig here in Japan. He decided to bring Amanda with him.   
  
On the site, which was in a part of the mountains, he discovered a strange device. He put it in the tent, and Amanda investigated it. As soon as she touched it, there was a strange noise from outside. Opening the tent, she saw the Numemon running towards her. She took off, and eventually found her way here."  
  
"What device did her father find?" Izzy asked.  
  
Mimi said something to Amanda, and she nodded. Reaching inside her cloak, she pulled out the device.  
  
"Its a Digivice!" everyone shouted.  
  
"But its different," Ken said.  
  
"Its white!" Tentomon said.  
  
"Did they say anything?" Tai asked,"Anything at all?"  
  
Mimi asked the question and Amanda thought for a moment. Then she said something to Mimi, and Mimi said,"She said that from what she was able to understand, they are servants of something call Cruelmon."  
  
"Hmm," Izzy said.  
  
"Yeah," Tentomon said,"What does Cruelmon want with her and this White Digivice? She's not a Digidestined, because your Digivices aren't reacting with the White one around, which means that it hasn't been activiated yet. And if Amanda was a Digidestined, as soon as she touch it, it would have reacted.""  
  
"I wonder what Crest goes with this Device?" Izzy said.  
  
"Huh?" Davis asked.  
  
"Every Digivice has a Crest connected to it."  
  
"No," Davis said,"What about my Digivice, its not connected to a Crest, just to a Digimetal."  
  
"Digimetal of what?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Courage," Davis said,"Oh, I see what you mean."  
  
Izzy nodded,"Yes, every Digivice has some sort of virtue attached to it. The same goes with the Crest you now where around your neck, Davis. It must have a Digimon with it."  
  
"Okay," Tai said,"Enough fooling around. Here's what you're going to do. You guys are going to take Ken with you and go into the Digital World. You have to find Geni, see if he can explain where these other Crests came from. And try to rescue our friends."  
  
"What about you?" Kari asked.  
  
"I'm going to stay here with Amanda."  
  
"What?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I have to," Tai said,"Cruelmon might try to attack her again. Besides, with Metalgarurumon captured, Wargreymon is the only other Mega we have. We'll need him to beat Cruelmon."  
  
Mimi, meanwhile, had been translating their entire conversation to Amanda. She now tugged at Mimi's shirt and started to talk.  
  
"Guys," Mimi said,"Amanda says that if you guys go back to the dig site, you might find some more clues."  
  
"Okay, "Tai said,"Then that's where we'll be."  
  
"But Tai.." Mimi started.  
  
"No more buts," Tai said,"Go. I'll be along as soon as I can. There isn't even a double for me to fight, so I'll pretty much be sitting out. Call me if you need help."  
  
"Okay," Davis said,"We'll see if there is a Digimon that goes with the Crest of Loyalty, and we'll free the others."  
  
They held up their Digivices and were pulled through the computer. "Good luck," Agumon said.  
  
to be continued....  
  
NEXT: GENI! SABERLEOMON! AND WE SEE WICH TEAM IS STRONGER AS TAI'S TEAM FIGHTS THEIR DOUBLES. 


	5. Default Chapter Title

Part 4:  
  
Amanda watched in awe as Wargreymon grabbed hold of the rope and flew towards the sky, pulling as hard as he could. She followed the rope from where Wargreymon was holding it to where it was attached to the pile of discarded car parts.   
  
Amanda shook her head as she saw that pile. How could people be so wasteful? Just throwing away auto parts like that. It was so bad that it had created a mountain of junk, weighing probably over two hundred tons. She could just imagine what would happen if anyone saw them. "Tai," she said.  
  
Tai turned around and looked at her from where she was watching them, the school window. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Are..you...sure...safe...for...him...to..do..that?" she asked, pointing towards Wargreymon.  
  
Tai nodded, impressed at how well she was learning Japanese. Soon, they might be able to carry on a conversation. "Its okay," he said,"Its one in the morning, not many people are awake at this hour."  
  
She nodded, understanding only a few words. She had watched the two of them training ever since the others had left, at least 14 hours ago. She was impressed by how quickly he grew in strength. Even her boyfriend back home couldn't get that much stronger in that little amount of time.   
  
But these two were different, Tai said his strength came from his courage, but, to Amanda, it seemed to come from his desire to win, his determination. It appeared that he worked so hard was because everyone else depended on him too much. Everyone expected him to be the hero. That couldn't be healthy.  
  
Just then the computer beeped. She got up and to it. "Figures," she said,"Whoever sent this was writing in Japanese, and she couldn't read it yet.   
  
Going back to the window, she yelled,"Tai. There's a message on the computer!"  
  
He nodded. "All right Wargreymon, you can take a break."  
  
Just then the entire mountain of junk was lifted in the air as Wargreymon completed his task.   
  
"Way to go!" Tai said.  
  
Wargreymon landed,"Thanks. I feel great!"  
  
"Tai," Amanda said.  
  
"I'm coming!" he said, walking inside the building.  
  
  
  
Izzy slowly opened his eyes. He was lying face down in a pile of grass clippings. "Ah," he said, standing up, spitting out grass from his teeth.  
  
"Izzy," Ken said, walking over to him,"Where are we."  
  
"Well," Tentomon said, flying up to them," it appears that Izzy did it. Look around."  
  
They were standing on a shore, overlooking a giant lake. "Geni's house, is at the bottom of the lake?" Ken asked, amazed.  
  
"Yes," Izzy said,"But where is everyone else."  
  
Just then they heard Mimi screaming. They all took off in the sound of her voicec,"Hang on," Izzy cried,"We're coming Mimi!"  
  
They ran until they found the others, standing around a hysterical Mimi, jumping up and down. "Mimi," Izzy said, running up to her,"What is it?"  
  
Mimi turned around to face him. "My outfit is ruined." The front of her shirt and skirt were covered in mud.  
  
"That's it!" Ken yelled,"You scared us half to death.."  
  
"You were really worried about me?" Mimi asked.  
  
Ken blushed,"Well, I...um..you see..."  
  
"Enough," Kari said,"We need to find a way to the bottom of the lake."  
  
"I'll do it!" Davis said, walking over to the shore.  
  
"But.."  
  
"Don't worry," he said,"I've seen this done on tv before."  
  
He held his hands out and said,"Open sesame!"  
  
The others stared in disbelief as the lake parted, revealing a flight of stares.  
  
"I don't believe it," Kari said.  
  
"Come on," Gatomon said, pulling on Kari's arm,"They're leaving without us."  
  
Kari followed her Digimon down the stairs were they caught up with everyone else. As they walked down the stairs, they could slowly make out a house at the bottom.  
  
Once they reached the bottom, they walked up to the front door. "Should I knock?" Davis asked.  
  
"No need," a voice said, opening the door,"I all ready know you're here."  
  
"Geni!" Kari said, when she saw the sight of her mentor. She ran past Davis and hugged him.   
  
"Its good to see all of you again," he said,"But, come inside, we have much to discuss."  
  
"Its good to see all of you again," he said,"But, come inside, we have much to discuss."  
  
They followed him inside, where he lead them to the room with a large couch and a couple of chairs. "Please," he said, sitting in one of the larger chairs,"sit."  
  
After they were seated, Geni said,"Well, I assume you're here about the Evil Digidestined?"  
  
Izzy nodded. "The crest that Davis has around his neck, the Crest of Loyalty, was stolen by Ken when Cruelmon attacked him. If Crulemon had this crest with a positive Virtue on it, then the crests of the Evil Digidestined must have positive virtues installed on them as well. Could you tell us anything about them?"  
  
Geni sighed," It was such a long time ago."  
  
"Please?" Kari asked.  
  
"Well," Geni said,"in the beginning there weren't just eight crests, but sixteen. Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Sincerity, Reliability, Hope, Light, Loyalty, Ice, Fire, Technology, Earth, Water, Wind, and Electricity."  
  
"Those were the original crests?" Izzy asked.  
  
Geni nodded. "Yes, and when Piedmon attack, all those years ago, he stole the last nine crests, along with the Digimon they went with them. I thought that they were lost forever."  
  
"But now they're back,"Izzy said,"Corrupted by our nightmares."  
  
"There is something else," Ken said," A young girl named Amanda delivered a White Digivice to Tai right before we left."  
  
"Amanda?" Geni asked.  
  
"You know her?" Kari asked,"Is she a Digidestined?"  
  
Geni shook his head,"No, but she will influence the Digiworld....as its Queen."  
  
"What?" everyone asked.  
  
Geni nodded. "The Digidestined were a group of kids chosen to defend the Digiworld from evil. There were another group of children chosen to rule the Digiworld, and Amanda is one of them."  
  
"I've got to e-mail Tai about this," Izzy said.  
  
"There isn't time for that," Geni said,"The Evil Digidestined are on the shore, waiting for you to emerge."  
  
"Then we have to fight them!" Davis said.  
  
"Hold on," Geni said,"I have two gifts for you. Since you now were the Crest of Loyalty around your neck, it is only fitting that you have the Digimon that goes with it."  
  
"Really?" Davis asked,"Wow, a new Digimon!"  
  
From out of the back room came a familiar Digimon.  
  
"Leomon!" Izzy, Kari, Gatomon, Mimi, and Tentomon said.  
  
He nodded,"Yes, but not the Leomon from File Island. I am a Leomon destined to be the Digimon of the Ninth Digidestined, that is, the wearer of the Crest of Loyalty, and Davis is now the Ninth Digidestined."  
  
"Cool!" Davis said, impressed.  
  
"You said two gifts," Mimi said,"Is one of them for me?"  
  
Geni nodded,"You can come out now," he called.  
  
A small green Digimon rushed towards Mimi. "Mimi!" she cried.  
  
"Palmon!" Mimi said, hugging her friend,"Its so good to see you again!"  
  
"Mimi, I've missed you so much."  
  
"Okay, "Davis said,"Let's go fight them!"  
  
The others cheered,"Yeah!"  
  
They ran as fast as they could out the door and up the stairs, reaching the shore.  
  
There were three of them this time, a boy and two girls, each one armed with a crest the opposite of Mimi, Izzy, and Kari.   
  
The girl with long red hair stepped forward. "Greetings," she said,"My name is Isabel. I will override your Knowledge with my Crest of Ignorance. Let's show them, Phantomon!"  
  
The eerie ghost Digimon appeared behind her, swinging his scythe.  
  
The boy stepped up next. "I am Miguel. I'll bury your Sincerity with my Deception! Let's go, Cherrymon!"  
  
With a puff of smoke, the giant tree Digimon appeared behind Miguel.  
  
Last the girl wearing a incredibly short leather shirt with a tight matching jacket stepped forward. "I'm Trica. And I'll shock your Light with my Darkness! Let's show these assholes who's boss, Lady Devimon!"  
  
A stream of Darkness shot from the sky, forming into the figure of Lady Devimon behind Trica.   
  
"Well," Davis said,"Let's get on with it."  
  
"No," Kari said,"These guys are our opposites, you two just watch."  
  
"Great!" Isabel said,"What do you say you and I go first, Izzy?"  
  
"It appears that I have no choice," he said, "Digivolve Tentomon."  
  
"Right. Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon digivolve to Megakabuterimon!"  
  
The two Digimon stared each other down. Megakabuterimon took the first move, pushing himself forward, his wings opened up. "Horn Buster!" He fired his attack at Phantomon.  
  
Phantomon waited until the ball of energy was a few feet away before using his scythe as a baseball bat, sending the energy ball flying away.  
  
"Now its our turn," Izabel said.  
  
"Shadow Scythe!"  
  
Megakabuterimon grabbed the incoming scythe and stopped its forward motion.   
  
"Not bad!" Isabel said,"But you've got to do better than that!"  
  
"We will," Izzy said, confindenlty.  
  
Megakabuterimon still held Phantomon's scythe with his top two hands. His bottom hands pulled back to both sides, and he brought them together.   
  
Phatomon felt a massive amount of pain as he fell backwards.   
  
"I hate to say this," Izabel said,"But, I am impressed!"  
  
"Thank you," Izzy said.  
  
"But it is not enough!" Isabel said,"Now, Phatomon!"  
  
Phatomon recovered himself. He brought his scythe back, and quickly swung it forward.  
  
"Megakabuterimon!" Izzy shouted.  
  
He watched his Digimon stumble backwards, then de-digivolve into Tentomon, then fall flat into the ground.   
  
"Oh no," Izzy said, running up to him.  
  
"Izzy, "Tentomon said,"I failed. I'm sorry."  
  
"Its okay Tentomon," he said.  
  
"No," Isabel said,"It isn't."  
  
She shot a beam of energy from her Digivice at the two of them. They were covered in light, then disappeared.  
  
"Hey!" Mimi shouted,"What did you do to them?"  
  
"Take it easy," Isabel said," I just sent them to the dungeon in Cruelmon's castle."  
  
Miguel stepped forward. He stared into Mimi's eyes. "Its our turn now."  
  
"I guess so," Mimi said, "Let's go Palmon! We'll beat him first, then we'll rescue Izzy!"  
  
"Palmon digivolve to Togemon! Togemon digivolve to Lillymon!"  
  
Miguel smirked. "What are you going to do? Beat us to death with roses?"  
  
"Flower Cannon!"  
  
Cherrymon moved out of the way, very quickly for something so big.  
  
"How did he move so fast?" Lillymon asked.   
  
"Maybe because I wasn't there to began with," Cherrymon said.  
  
"What is he talking about?" Mimi demanded.  
  
Miguel smiled,"Cherrymon is a master of illusion. You never know where he really is."  
  
Cherrymon disappeared. "Where did he go?" Lillymon asked.  
  
"Behind you!" Mimi cried.  
  
Lillymon tried to move out of the way, but it was too late. Cherrymon pounded her with one of his arms.   
  
"Lillymon!" Mimi cried as she saw her friend slam into the ground. "Oh no, Lillymon get up!"  
  
Lillymon got to her feet. "Well," Cherrymon said,"you're up. You're tougher than you look. I commend you."  
  
Lillymon got up, rubbing her hurt jaw, bleeding a green liquid.  
  
"Ha!" Cherrymon said,"Come and get me."  
  
Lillymon took off like a rocket, flying towards him, but he disappeared again.  
  
"Darn it!" Lillymon said,"Where is he?"  
  
Just then she felt a sharp pain in her back as she crashed into the earth once more.  
  
She moaned and turned to see Cherrymon standing above her. She quickly got out of his way and flew towards Mimi.  
  
"What should I do?" she whispered to her.  
  
"He keeps appearing behind you, so when he disappears again, jumped backwards far enough so he's in front of you, get what I'm saying."  
  
Lillymon nodded,"Got it."  
  
She turned back towards Cherrymon. "Ha!" he said, mentioning with his hand,"Come and get me!"  
  
Lillymon flew towards Cherrymon, and, once again, he disappeared. This time, however, Lillymon did a few back flips and landed behind where Cherrymon appeared.  
  
"Got you," Lillymon said,"Flower Cannon!"  
  
"Arg!" Cherrymon said, lurching forward.  
  
Lillymon jumped over him and started pounding him in the stomach as fast as she could. Cherrymon's eyes started to turn over. "That's it!" Mimi said,"Don't let up, you've almost got him!"  
  
Just when it seemed as if Lillymon was going to win, Cherrymon grabbed her with two of his arms and through her over his shoulder, crash landing into the ground in front of Mimi.   
  
When the smoke cleared, Mimi held up her friend,"Palmon. Palmon you're going to be okay."  
  
"I don't think so," Miguel said, walking up to them. He held out his Digivice, "Now, this won't hurt a bit."  
  
"No!" Kari said, rushing in front of Mimi.  
  
"Get out of my way!" Miguel said.  
  
"No!" Kari said,"I won't move!"  
  
"Let her be!" Trica said, "Let me beat her first, then you can take Mimi away, deal?"  
  
Miguel thought for a moment,"Fine."  
  
"Yes!" Trica said, facing Kari,"Looks like its you and me now, bitch!"  
  
"When I'm through with you," Kari said,"I'm going to wash your mouth out with soap."  
  
"Well see!" Trica laughed,"We'll see!"  
  
"Gatomon armor digivolve to Nertifmon!"  
  
"Let's show this blond haired slut who's boss, Lady Devimon!" Trica laughed.  
  
The female devil Digimon launched forward, punching Nefertimon in the jaw.  
  
Kari's Digimon lurched backward, then took to the air. "Rosetta Stone!"   
  
Lady Devimon dodged each one of the flying stones, then used her one attack. "Darkness Wave!"  
  
A stream of bats flew from her hands. Nerfertimon tried to block them but there were just too many. She was hit, many times, before she fell to the ground.  
  
"No!" Kari cried,"Get up, come on!"  
  
Kari tried to run towards Nefertimon, but suddenly found she was extremely weak. She crashed to the ground,"Wh-what's happening to me?"  
  
"Easy," Trica said,"my crest is the Crest of Darkness, and your shity Light doesn't stand a chance against it. In other words, you're getting weaker! Soon, your scrawny legs, won't be able to support that big ass of yours! HAHAHAHA! You'd better run now! HAHAHA!"  
  
"No," Kari said, weakly, trying to stand up,"My brother taught me not to be afraid of bullies. Stop her Nefertimon."  
  
Nefertimon rose to her feet. "Rosetta Stone!" she cried, sending a stone at Lady Devimon.  
  
Lady Devimon just smiled and slashed the stone to pieces. "Come on," she gloated,"You'll have to do better than that!"  
  
"Oh no," Davis said from the sidelines,"I've got to get Tai here." He took out his Digivice.  
  
  
  
Back on earth, Tai had just run into the computer lab, with Agumon right behind him.   
  
"Wow, Agumon," Amanda said,"You're sure getting buff!"  
  
He blushed and Tai laughed. "So," Tai said,"What did you want to show me?"  
  
Amanda pointed to the computer screen. On it was a message written in Japanese. "I can't read it," she explained.  
  
Tai nodded,"Let's see here. Its from Davis! 'Tai, come to the Digital World. We need your help now! Izzy has been taken prisoner, Palmon is badly hurt and Kari and Nefertimon are just barley holding on. Plus, we know who Amanda really is, the Queen of the Digital World?'"  
  
He turned to look at her. "Is that true?"  
  
"No," Amanda said,"I mean, at least, I think it is. I mean, you told me you guys had no idea you were supposed to be Digidestineds, right? Maybe I'm supposed to be the Queen of the Digital World."  
  
Agumon nodded,"It could happen."  
  
"Okay," Tai said, "Enough of that. Its time to go help our friends."  
  
"But Tai," Agumon said,"We can't go through the gate, unless we have one of the new Digivices."  
  
"I know that," Tai said,"Do you think I wouldn't have thought of that before? We have a new Digivice."  
  
"Where?" Agumon asked, confused.  
  
"The White Digivice."  
  
Amanda took it out. Tai was right, it was the same model as the new Digivices.   
  
"We should be able to open it," Tai said,"But since Amanda isn't a Digidestined, she won't be able to operate the Digivice. I'm hopping that since I am, I'll be able to use it."  
  
He took the Digivice from Amanda's open hand. It started to beep and glow. "I..." Tai said,"I activated it. I was just hoping to open the gate, but..."  
  
"Its yours," Agumon said,"Its destined to be your Digivice."  
  
"I'll ask Geni about it," Tai said, pointing at the screen,"No hold on to us tight, Amanda. You don't have a Digivice, so you'll have to be pulled through with me."  
  
Amanda shook her head. There was no way she was going into the lion's den. "If Cruelmon wants to kill me, why should I go to the place where he is?"  
  
"Don't worry," Tai said, grabbing hold of her hand,"I'll never hand you over, you have my word."  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, back in the Digital World, Nefertimon was getting her butt kicked, or as Trica put it, her ass. Lady Devimon was pounding, punching, slapping, slashing, doing everything possible to attack Nefertimon. And ever hit Nefertimon took, Kari felt it as well.  
  
After Lady Devimon completed her latest, attack, both Kari and Nefertimon were extremely weak.   
  
"I don't know how much longer I can hold on," Nefertimon told Kari.  
  
  
"That's it," Trica said,"Leave. Run home to your mommy, like the little girl you are! HAHAHA!"  
  
"No!" Kari said, finding renewed energy inside of her. She slowly made her way to the fallen Nefertimon,"I am Hikari Kamiya. I am the holder of the Crest of Light. I have the Digimon Gatomon. I am the sister of the great Taichi. You won't beat us. We will not give up!"   
  
Trica smirked,"I don't think you understand. You won't get points for your guts, only for spilling my blood on the ground. Finish them Lady Devimon!"  
  
"No!" Nefertimon yelled, flying up.  
  
Lady Devimon flew towards her and with one quick punch in the face, Nefertimon fell to the ground, landing right on top of Kari. She then de-digivolved back to Gatomon.  
  
"And its all over," Isabel said.  
  
"No it isn't!" Davis said,"Get them Leomon!"  
  
Leomon ran towards Lady Devimon, but all she had to do was grab him by the neck, and toss him back. "You're no match for me!" she laughed.  
  
"Great!" Ken said,"Its all over. Why'd I ever join this side to begin with?"  
  
"And now," Miguel said, walking over to Mimi,"Its time to bring you to the castle."  
  
Just then, a bright light appeared from the sky. "What the?" Trica asked, turning to face it.  
  
A bolt of lighting shot downward exploding on the ground, kicking up a massive amount of smoke.  
  
Everyone stared in awe at what they saw. When the smoke started to clear, they could make out three figures. One stood taller than the rest, with orange skin and wearing armor. There was another figure, with a mess of wild black hair.  
  
"Yes," Davis said,"Yes. Its Tai! He made it!"  
  
Tai surveyed the area, stopping his eyes on his sister. "Kari!" Tai cried, running up to her.   
  
He lifted his little sister in his arms,"Kari, wake up, please."  
  
When her eyes slowly opened, he felt like screaming in joy,"Kari."  
  
"Tai?" she asked,"Tai its you! Your really here!"  
  
Tai looked over and saw that Wargreymon was doing the same with Gatomon. Together they brought their family over to where Mimi and Palmon had joined Davis, Leomon and Ken.  
  
Laying her down in front of Davis, he said,"Take care of her."  
  
"Tai,"Mimi said,"I'm glad you're here."  
  
Tai nodded. "Don't worry. Wargreymon and I'll will finish this fight. Come on."  
  
"I'm right behind you," Wargreymon said, following him.  
  
"Ahh!" Trica said, watching the two soldiers walk up,"So, you're the Tai I keep hearing so much about. You know, Kari really looks up to you, it would be a shame to smash all her hopes when I beat you."  
  
"You're not going to be me," Tai said," I mean, haven't you ever looked at my track record? I always win."  
  
"Well see about that!" Lady Devimon said. Facing Wargreymon she said,"I'm your worst nightmare!"  
  
Wargreymon stood firm as he said,"I'm not scared of dreams!"  
  
"Ahh!" Lady Devimon said, flying towards him.  
  
Wargreymon waited until she was with inches of his face, then with one kick swipe of his hand, she went hurdling deep into the forest, with Trica running after her.  
  
"He.." Gatomon said in disbelif,"Wargreymon floored her with just one punch!"  
  
"There's no way," Ken said,"I mean, a Mega is a level above an Ultimate, but they're not that much stronger! He shouldn't have been able to do that to her."  
  
Leomon nodded,"But this Mega is different."  
  
Miguel and Isabel looked at each other, then nodded. They hoped on the Digimon and ran deep into the forest. "We'll be back!" Isabel said,"You haven't won the war!" Then they were gone.  
  
to be continued.... 


	6. Default Chapter Title

Part 5:  
  
I forgot to mention this in the first part, this story is based on a t.v. show. I'm not going to say what show its based on because if you don 't know what show's its from, you won't know what's going to happen next. Plus, this way you won't know which parts I created myself, and which parts I got off this other show.   
  
  
The Evil Digidestined cringed in fear as Cruelmon screamed. "How could you have lost?" he yelled.  
  
Miguel and Tricia walked up and knelt. "I'm sorry, my lord," Miguel said,"but it was the Digidestined leader, Tai, and his Mega Digimon Wargreymon."  
  
Cruelmon growled in disaproval,"Anything else?"  
  
"Yes," Tricia said,"He had a strange White Digivice with his old one and another human girl."  
  
"What?" Cruelmon screamed again,"A White Digivice and a human girl?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Destroy them!" he ordered,"Destroy them now!"  
  
"How?" Mike asked,"If Wargreymon beat them before..."  
  
"That is your department," Cruelmon said,"I want them destroyed, before they are able to use the White Digivice."  
  
Under Cruelmon's castle was dense forest, where the remaining Digidestined were making their way towards the gates to Cruelmon's castle. Tai and Agumon were in the front, Kari, Gatomon, and Palmon were still weak from their last battle, and were being carried on a cot held up by Davis and Ken. Leomon was to the side of Davis. Amanda was behind Ken, and Mimi was last.  
  
"Tai," Mimi said,"I'm tired. Can we stop?"  
  
"Yeah," Davis huffed,"I'm tired too."  
  
"Come on," Tai said,"We have to press forward. The more distance we make towards Cruelmon's castle, the closer we come to freeing our friends."  
  
"Yeah," Ken said,"but you're not caring all this weight."   
  
"Hey!" Kari, Gatomon, and Palmon said.  
  
"Be quiet up there," Davis said,"Or we might just lose our grip."  
  
"Tai," Kari whinned,"They're going to throw me off!"  
  
"Davis! Ken!" Tai yelled back,"If you drop my sister, I'll drop you off a cliff!"  
  
"Wow," Amanda thought,"Tai really loves his sister. I wish my brother would treat me like Tai treats Kari."  
  
"Tai," Davis said, looking at the dark sky,"We need to rest."  
  
"No," he said,"We need to keep going."  
  
Kari looked down and saw Ken and Davis sweating and panting badly. "Tai," Kari said,"You can't save Sora if your exhausted."  
  
Tai stopped. He thought for a moment,"Okay," he finally said,"Let's rest."  
  
"Yeah!" they cheered.  
  
"Ow!" Kari, Palmon, and Gatomon said as Ken and Davis dropped them.  
  
"Okay," Tai said,"We'll need firewood."  
  
"I'll go," Ken said running into the forest.  
  
He waited until he had put quite a bit of distance between him and them. He then reached inside his pocket and pulled out his dark Digivice. "This is Field Agent, over."  
  
The screen buzzed with static a voice said,"This is HQ, over."  
  
"I am making my report," Ken said,"We are going to reach the Castle Gates tomorrow evening. Make sure you are ready."  
  
"Will do," the voice said,"Hail Cruelmon."  
  
"Hail Cruelmon," Ken said, ending the transmission.  
  
  
Later that night after diner, they started sleeping. Davis took first watch, Ken slept alone, and Amanda slept next to Tai.  
  
All was peaceful until, Amanda woke up, screaming. Which woke Tai up.  
  
"Amanda," he said,"What is it, what's wrong?"  
  
"I had a bad dream," she said,"A pregognative nightmare."  
  
"Precognitive?" Tai asked,"Like seeing the future?"  
  
Amanda nodded,"Yes. It was about Davis."  
  
"Davis?" Tai asked, turning to look at the young man standing watch a few feet away.  
  
"Yes," she said," Something terrible is going to happen to him."  
  
"No," Tai said,"No."  
  
"But that was only a dream," Amanda said,"My vision don't always come true."  
  
Tai got up,"I need to be alone."  
  
He ran into the woods. This was all his fault. He stopped and said,"This is my fault. Matt, T.K., Izzy, Joe, Cody, Yolei, and my darling Sora, they're all captured. And now something is going to happen to Davis. and its all because they followed me."  
  
He reached to his belt, his hand grazing over the white Digivice, then moving and grasping his own. Pulling out, he stared at it in the palm on his hand. "I wish I had never gone to camp in the first place, then I wouldn't have found this damn thing!"  
  
"Tai."  
  
He spun around to see Davis standing in the shadows, walking towards him. "Tai," he said again,"If you never went to camp, you would never have met any of them in the first place, right? Matt, T.K., Izzy, Mimi, Joe. You wouldn't have met any of them. And if you weren't a Digidestined, then you wouldn't have met Cody, Yolei, or me."  
  
"Yeah," he said,"I guess so, but Sora and everyone else are Cruelmon's prisoners because of me, because they did what I told them."  
  
"Tai," Davis said,"We follow you because we choose to."  
  
"But," he said,"I was the one that freed Datamon. I was the one that got Sora captured because I was to afraid to go after her."  
  
"Oh," Davis thought,"This again." Outloud he said," Tai, it wasn't your fault and besides, if you hadn't been a Digidestined, you wouldn't have been able to save Sora, and she would be dead right now."  
  
"Yeah," Tai said,"Yeah and I'll save her again."  
  
Davis smiled,"You really love her, huh?"  
  
He nodded,"You bet I do. The two of us are going to get married some day, and have a gazillion kids! Just watch."  
  
"Ha!" Davis laughed,"Can I be your best man?"  
  
Tai stopped laughing. He remembered Amanda's warning. "Sure," he said,"Sure."  
  
As they walked back towards camp, Miguel step out of the shadows. "Hmm," he said,"He's in love with Sora? Interesting."  
  
  
Deep inside of Cruelmon's castle, fourteen captured souls were struggling to hold on to what strength they had left.  
  
Inside of the dark and dank cell sat Matt, Gabumon, Sora, Biyomon, Izzy, Tentomon, T.K., Patamon, Joe, Gomamon, Cody, Armidillomon, Yolei and Hawkmon. Sora stood up and walked towards the bar covered window. Looking out the window she saw the giant courtyard of Cruelmon's castle. Around the edge of the giangantic courtyard, the Bakemon were constructing sixteen giant towers with orange spheres at the top.  
  
"They completed the tenth tower," she said,"What are they for?"  
  
"I don't know," Matt said,"But I have a bad feeling about it. We've got to find a way out of here."  
  
"What's the use," Joe said,"We'll never escape. We'll be stuck here for the rest of our lives."  
  
"No!" Sora said, facing him,"Tai will find us! He'll never stop looking for us!"  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Because," Sora said," I know! He'll find us. He'll never stop searching for us."  
  
"Yeah," Joe said,"He won't stop looking for you."  
  
Sora started to blush,"He'll rescue us. I know he will."  
  
She stared out at the sky,"Tai," she said to herself,"If you can hear me, hurry up. We-I, need you. I love you so much and I can't stand being away from you, please hurry!"  
  
  
The next morning the Digidestined were making their way towards the gates of Cruelmon's castle. As they walked towards the floating castle in the sky, Mimi asked the question that was on their minds,"How do we get to this castle considering it is floating in the sky?"   
  
"Hmm," Tai said as they continued walking,"That's a good question."  
  
"Tai," Davis said,"Look."  
  
"I see it," Tai said. There was a giant drawbridge in the middle of the field right under the castle, but, it wasn't connected to anything! It just stood there, closed. Worse yet, the Evil Digidestined were standing in front of it.  
  
"That must be the way in," Amanda said.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Agumon asked.  
  
"Why would they be guarding it if it wasn't?"  
  
Tai nodded,"Good point. Okay, let's get ready. We're grossly out numbered, there are seven of them, and three of us that can fight."  
  
"What should we do?" Kari asked.  
  
"Digimon digivolve," Tai said, clenching his fist, "Then go in before they know what hit them."  
  
"Agumon warp digivolve to..."  
  
"Gatomon armor digivolve to...."  
  
"Palmon digivolve to Togemon."  
  
"Togemon digivolve to....."  
  
"Wargreymon!"  
  
"Nefertimon!"  
  
"Lillymon!"  
  
The three Digimon flew towards their enemies while Leomon held back. Davis turned to him,"Why don't you help them?"  
  
"Because," he said,"You might have the Crest of Loyalty, but without a Digivice, I can't digivolve."  
  
"That's okay," Ken said,"You can have me if you want."  
  
"What?" Davis asked turning around,"What are you talking about?"  
  
Ken's digivice began to glow a dark black. "You tell me," he grinned, firing a blast of dark energy at Davis, causing him to go flying.  
  
Wargreymon, Nefertimon, and Lillymon landed a few feet away from the Evil Digidestined.  
  
Mike smiled from on top of his Metalseadramon. "I see you have finally come, we've been waiting for quite some time."  
  
"We are so sorry," Tai said, smirking,"Is there anything we can do to make it up?"  
  
"No," Mike said, grinning,"I'm afraid there isn't. We're going to have to destroy you for your rude manners."  
  
"Now," he said as the other Evil Digidestined approached,"Here is the game plan. Miguel and Tricia will fight Mimi and Kari, the rest of us are free game, but, it seems that since Wargreymon is the only Digimon left, he will have to take on the rest of us, deal?"  
  
Tai turned to Nefertimon and Lillymon. They were two of the stronger Digidestined Digimon, but they weren't Megas. They would be lucky if they could hold their won against their doubles. Only Wargreymon could possible handle the other alone.   
Tai sighed deeply,"So be it."  
  
"Excellent," Mike said, hopping off of Metalseadramon,"Get them!"  
  
The Digimon started to fight. Tai was about to fun after them, when Davis landed in front of him.  
  
"Davis?"  
  
"Tai!" Davis said, standing up,"Its Ken. He's betrayed us."  
  
Tai turned around to see The Digimon Emperor flying towards them, surrounding by an aura of black lightning. "You can't escape me," he said, firing a blast of energy at them.  
  
Tai and Davis quickly jumped out of the way. "We can't bring any of them Digimon away from the fight,"Tai said,"We're going to have to face him ourselves. Kari, Mimi, get over here!"  
  
Meanwhile, the Digimon battle had begun. Lady Devimon and Nefertimon flew into the air, trying to see who could fly the highest. Lady Devimon got tired of this after a while and uppercut Nefertimon.  
  
"Ahh!" Nefertimon yelled,"Why you little...Roseta Stone!"  
  
Lady Devimon blocked it, and flew onto Nefertimon back. "Hahaha!" she laughed,"Ride them cowgirl! HAHAHA!"  
  
Lillymon, meanwhile, was struggling with Cherrymon. It wasn't easy to fight someone would could disappear whenever he wanted. She was trying to calculate his movements, but it wasn't easy. It was random, almost chaotic.  
  
Wargreymon was doing the worst by far. He could handle a Mega alone, maybe even two, but a Mega, and four ultimates was taxing his abilities. When he struck Metalseadreamon down, Phantomon slashed with his scythe, then Myotismon struck with his Crimson Lightning. As soon as he blocked the two of them, Divermon and Skull Meramon were there to take their places.  
  
The humans weren't doing too well either. Without any powers of their own, all they could do was dodge. Ken fired a blast of lightning at them. Tai grabbed Kari and Mimi and jumped out of the way.   
  
"Enough of this!" Davis said, jumping up,"I'll end this now."  
  
He was about to punch Ken in the face, but suddenly his fist stopped. "What the?" Davis asked.  
  
Ken was equally surprised,"What is wrong with you?" he asked.  
  
Davis looked at his fist. It was covered in an orange aura. Looking down at the Crest of Loyalty. It was glowing in the same aura as his fist. "What's happening?" he asked.   
  
Then he fell onto ground. He was joined by Gatomon and Palmon.  
  
"Well, well, well," Mike said, "It seems you've lost! Wargreymon is the only one left. Even he can't stop all seven of us!"  
  
"Shoot!" Tai said,"Can this be it? Could we have lost?"  
  
Wargreymon landed on the ground and stared down the seven Digimon.  
  
"No!" Tai said,"I won't give up!"  
  
Just then the Crest of Loyalty started to glow again. "Now what?" Davis asked. A blast of light shot from the crest and landed on his belt, forming a Digivice.  
  
"Its the Digivice that goes with the Crest of Loyalty!" Leomon said.  
  
Then the White Digivice on Tai's belt started to glow, as did his own. Tai picked them both up, each in a different hand. His own Digivice turned into light and merged with the White Digivice. "What just happened?" he asked.  
  
"That Digivice," Leomon said,"It appears that it is yours now."  
  
Then Kari and Mimi's Digivice turned into a stream of light, as did the Digivice that goes with the Crest of Loyalty. The three streams of energy shot into the White Digivice.  
  
"Ahh!" Wargreymon yelled,"I'm suddenly coursing with power!"  
  
"No!" Metalseadramon yelled as Wargreymon started to glow white.  
  
"Terra Force!" he yelled.  
  
As the ball hit the ground, there was a giant explosion. When the smoke cleared, the Evil Digidestined, as well as Ken, were gone.  
  
"Is everyone okay?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yeah," Davis asked.  
  
"Our Digivices are back," Kari said.  
  
"Yeah," Mimi said,"But what just happened?"  
  
Tai looked at his Digivice, the White Digivice. "I don't know," he said,"But I think we'd better find out."  
  
to be continued...   
  
(If you read, please review. I want to know what you think.)  



	7. Default Chapter Title

Part 6:  
  
Last time: the Digidestined were betrayed by Ken, the White Digivice absorbed Tai's, making it his own. The Digivice connected to the Crest of Loyalty emerged. Then the Digivices of the four Digidestined where absorbed by the White Digivice, giving Wargreymon incredible power. Now, the Digidestined are about to enter the gate, allowing them entrance to Cruelmon's castle.   
  
  
Amanda looked up at the giant drawbridge. Tai said that once they entered it, they would be inside of Cruelmon's castle. How could that be when his castle was so far in the sky, and they weren't. To make matters even more interesting, as soon as the Evil Digidestined and Ken left, the gate opened, almost inviting them into that blackness that was on the other side of the door.  
  
"This looks suspicious if you ask me," she said.  
  
Tai nodded,"I know, but its the only way in."  
  
She nodded, "Okay."  
  
As they walked towards the gate, Tai took one last moment to stare up in the sky. He wasn't looking at Cruelmon's castle, though that was what everyone else thought he was looking at. No, he was looking at the star lit sky behind it.   
  
"Oh, Sora," he thought to himself,"This sky, it reminds me so much of you. Those stars are you, you are my light in the darkness. Even thought T.K. has the Crest of Hope, you are my hope. You're the reason I keep on fighting. I need to find you, being away from you hurts too much."  
  
"Tai!"   
  
He looked down to see his younger sister staring up at him,"What's wrong with you? Let's get moving!"  
  
"Right," he said, taking the lead.  
  
They walked up to the giant open gate. "I still don't understand," Amanda said,"How can entering this gate down here, will bring us to that castle up there."  
  
"Anything can happen in Digiworld," Mimi said.  
  
"Enough talking," Tai said,"Let's go."  
  
Tai walked right up to the darkness. It was almost like a black wall, but one that you could walk through. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, and stepped through.  
  
  
Cruelmon smiled and the Evil Digidestined flinched.  
  
They were once again in his throne room, standing in before him waiting for his orders, when he suddenly smiled. Now it wasn't the fact that he smiled that the Evil Digidestined were wary of, it was the fact that he should have nothing to smile about. Every plan he made to capture the remaining Digidestined had been foiled. Now the the Evil Digidestined wonder why he would be smiling. Was it because he had finally gone crazy, or was it because he had thought of another plan? Either one was cause for alarm.  
  
Then he started to chuckle.   
  
"M-Master?" Mike asked, stepping forward.  
  
"They are here!" Cruelmon laughed,"They're here!"  
  
"Who?" Rosa asked.  
  
"The remanning Digidestined!" he said,"They've entered the manor gates!"  
  
"Why is that good?" Tom asked, standing behind Mike.  
  
"Because," Cruelmon said,"They have walked right into my world!"  
  
"Isn't that bad?" Jenny asked.  
  
"They're so close to the castle," Isabel said.  
  
"What if they make it up here?" Miguel asked.  
  
"Then we'll kick their sorry asses!" Trica said.  
  
"Yes," Cruelmon said,"They are approaching my castle, but, before they reach it they must pass through the land of Chiroptera. There they will surly meet their doom."  
  
  
Tai slowly opened his eyes. He was lying face down in a puddle of water. Slowly getting to his feet he noticed a wide barren land stretching out before him. "What the?" he asked himself, turning around.  
  
There was a giant brick wall staring back at him. It stretched in both directions, farther than he could see. The only break in the wall was the other side of the gate that he entered.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked himself,"I thought that entering that gate would bring us to Cruelmon's castle, but where are we? And where are the others?"  
  
He started to walk forward, then he heard some one cry out his name.   
  
"Tai!"  
  
Turning to his right, he saw eight figures run up to him. He smiled,"You're all here."  
  
"Yeah," Agumon said, running up to him,"We all made it."  
  
"But," Gatomon said,"Where are we? I thought we were supposed to land inside a castle, not a desert."  
  
"I think I know where we are," Tai said.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"This is a manor."  
  
"What's a manor?" Palmon asked.  
  
"Well," Tai said," a manor is a area of land owned by a specific ruler. All that you see inside of the brick wall, is Cruelmon's manor. He rules this land, as well as the surrounding area on the ground. Meaning there are Digimon that live here, in a small town. Cruelmon's actual castle is off in the distance. We have to make our way there."  
  
"Your the boss," Davis said,"Lead on."  
  
  
"How are they doomed?" Mike asked.  
  
"Chiroptera," Isabel said,"Isn't that the classification of bats?"  
  
Cruelmon nodded."Chiroptera is an small area inside my manor that I had given to a loyal servant."  
  
He waved his hand and a bubble appeared in the center of the room with a face on it.   
  
"Lord Devimon?" Mike asked.  
  
"The head bat?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Yes," Devimon said,"It is good to meet you, Evil Digidestineds. What is your command, Master Cruelmon?"   
  
"You will soon have visitors," Cruelmon said,"The Digidestined seek to enter my castle, but before they do, they must pass through your land first."  
  
"Good," Devimon said,"The Digidestined will no doubt expect me to be like the Devimon they fought on File Island. He was weak, he didn't deserve to be called a Devimon. I, on the other hand, have many tricks up my sleeve. My army of bats for one."  
  
"Good," Cruelmon said,"but remember, do not destroy them, merely capture them."  
  
Devimon nodded,"As you command." Then the bubble disappeared.  
  
"What about us?" Mike asked.  
  
"You will sit this one out," Cruelmon said,"Go and rest for the battle to invade earth."  
  
They bowed and left.  
  
After they were gone, Bakemon appeared. "Ahh," Cruelmon said,"How is everything, High Priest of Darkness?"  
  
"Excellent," Lord Bakemon said," Our control over Ken is near complete."  
  
"Good," Cruelmon said,"Have you found out why he gave Davis the Crest of Loyalty?"  
  
Lord Bakemon shook his head,"I am not sure as to the cause, but the reason is because our control slipped a bit. But it will not happen again."  
  
"It had better not. How about the towers?"  
  
"All sixteen are complete and we are moving the Digidestined that we have all ready captured onto their appropriate towers."  
  
"Excellent," Cruelmon said,"First, the Digidestined shall be placed there, then the Evil Digidestined were realize that I have betrayed them. What fools they are! Then, after dimensional barrier is cracked, I will destroy the Digidestined, both sides, and I will never have to fear the Crest of Power!"  
  
  
T.K. felt a burst of pain from his left leg as the Bakemon hit it with the stick he was carrying. "Move along," he said.  
  
T.K. growled to himself as he entered the courtyard of the castle with Sora, Yolei, Cody and their Digimon right behind him.  
  
He looked up at the towers surrounding the courtyard. There were sixteen of them. The first one was empty, the second one had his brother Matt tied up at the top with Gabumon, then another empty tower, then Izzy and Tentomon were shackled to the next one. The next tower was empty, then came Joe and Gomamon, then the rest of the towers were empty.   
  
The Bakemon had taken them from their cell in two groups. Matt, Izzy, and Joe went first, so T.K. had plenty of time to watch from their cell window. He even formulated a theory which he explained to Sora, Yolei, Cody and their Digimon. He theorized that each tower was for a Digidestined. The missing tower behind Matt and behind Joe were for Sora and himself. The first one, the one behind Izzy, and the one behind T.K.'s tower were for Tai, Mimi, and Kari. That would make eight, eight original Digidestineds. But, then what were the last eight for? The Evil Digidestined? That would make sense, but what about Davis, Cody, and Yolei?  
  
"Oh," Yolei said from the back,"I wish Davis and Veemon were here. They could help us, but Davis is free, and Veemon...Veemon's gone."  
  
T.K. clenched his fists. Just thinking about it made is blood boil. Those jerks killed Veemon! Right when Cody and Yolei were captured and this whole thing started. Even if Davis could get here, without a Digimon, he couldn't do anything.  
  
"I know," Sora said,"I wish Tai was here."  
  
T.K. nodded to himself. Even though he'd never, ever, tell Matt, he wished Tai was here too. But, he'd come crashing through the castle soon, saving the day like he always does.  
  
T.K. looked up at the towers again. Somehow Tai and the others had to be told about them, but how?   
  
"Oh quit worrying," the Bakemon said,"You'll won't be killed. Cruelmon wants you alive."   
  
He turned to Yolei and Cody,"Well, except you two, you don't have crests, so you're not needed. Lord Bakemon told me to kill you after I put T.K. and Sora in the towers, but, hey, why not now?"  
  
That's it! T.K. quickly spun around and grabbed the stick the Bakemon was using to hit him with. With one quick motion he slammed the Bakemon, knocking him out.  
  
"T.K.," Sora said, amazed.  
  
T.K. turned around and saw what he knew was coming. An army of Bakemon and Numemon were scrambling towards him from the other side of the courtyard.  
  
"T.K?" Cody asked.  
  
"Run," T.K. said.  
  
"What?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Do it!" T.K. said.  
  
"But," Biyomon started.  
  
"Look," T.K. said,"Cruelmon won't kill me, so I'll be fine. You have to take Yolei and Cody out of here."  
  
"But.."  
  
"No buts! Tai and the others have to be told about the towers. And I know you want to see him Sora! Go! Patamon and I will cover you. And from what I think about the towers, whatever Cruelmon needs them for, it won't work without all of us. Go!"  
  
Sora hesitated, then grabbed her Digivice.  
  
Biyomon nodded. "Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!"  
  
Cody, Armadillomon, Yolei, Hawkmon and Sora jumped onto Birdramon's back. She started flying out of the castle,"We'll be back as soon as we get to the others!" she cried.  
  
  
"Wow," Mimi said, wiping her forehead,"Its hot!"  
  
"I know," Tai said,"But there's nothing I can..."  
  
Tai stopped when he saw Ken appear before them.  
  
"What do you want you traitor?" Davis asked,"I never should have trusted you!"  
  
Ken smirked,"It just goes to show you what a gullible fool you are."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Davis asked, jumping towards him, fists flying. Just as before, the Crest of Loyalty wouldn't let him even land one punch.  
  
"What is going on here?" Davis asked as he fell to the ground.  
  
"I have come for something," Ken said,"Then I will be on my way."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Mimi asked,"What's that?"  
  
  
Ken smiled,"Someone Lord Bakemon wishes to meet. Feel the power of the Dark Rings."  
  
He raised his hand and a Dark Ring shot from it.  
  
"Watch it!" Agumon warned.  
  
The Digimon got ready to attack, when the ring clasped around Leomon's arm.  
  
"Leomon," Davis said,"Oh no!"  
  
"Stay back!" Leomon said, collapsing to the ground. His eyes started to turn dark.  
  
"You bastered!" Tai yelled.  
  
"Don't flatter me!" Ken said,"I will now take my leave, but don't worry. Some friends of mine are coming to play with you." He and Leomon disappeared.  
  
"Tai?" Kari asked,"What did he mean by 'friends'?"  
  
They suddenly heard a gigantic rumbling from behind them. They turned around and saw a wave of black advancing towards them.  
  
Tai gulped,"I think those are his friends."  
  
"Wh-what are they?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Bats!" Gatomon said,"Hundreds of thousands of bat Digimon!"  
  
"What are those medium size ones?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Demidevimons," Tai said.  
  
"What about the giant ones?"  
  
"Devidramons," he said again,"We're in trouble."  
  
"Why?" Mimi asked,"They're only Champions."  
  
"Thousands of Champions are problems," Tai said.  
  
"How are we going to fight them?" Davis asked.  
  
Tai looked at him, oddly.  
  
"We are going to fight them, right?"  
  
"What, are you nuts?" Tai said,"We're running! Move it!"  
  
The others started running after Tai, moving as fast as they could to escape the army of darkness.  
  
  
Ken reappeared inside of a room inside of Crulemon's castle with Leomon. He walked over to the window and looked out at the desert. He took out a pair of binoculars and saw Tai and the others running from Devimon's army.  
  
Ken dropped the binoculars. He looked at his hands,"Tai, Mimi, Kari, Davis. What have I done? Please, be all right."  
  
to be continued...  
  
WILL THE DIGIDESTINED ESCAPE FROM DEVIMON'S ARMY? WILL SORA, YOLEI, AND CODY BE ABLE TO HELP THEM, OR ARE THEY DOOMED. MAYBE THERE IS SOMEONE WHO CAN HELP, EVEN IF HE IS NOT AWARE OF IT HIMSELF. 


	8. Default Chapter Title

Part 7:  
  
Last time, Sora, Yolei, Cody and their Digimon escaped from Cruelmon's castle. Tai and the others entered Cruelmon's manor. Ken appeared and took Leomon away. Now, the strongest members of the Digidestined must face Devimon, Warlord of Chiroptera, and his army of bats.  
  
  
  
"Don't turn around," Tai told himself,"Don't turn around."  
  
He was running as fast as he could with the other Digiestined in front of him. "Don't turn around," he told himself.  
  
He quickly turned his head and saw the coming wave of darkness picking up speed. "Damn," he told himself,"I shouldn't have turned around. Now I know how much trouble we're in."  
  
"Guys!" he yelled,"This isn't doing us any good! We need to put some distance between us and the bats. Digimon, Digivolve!"  
  
"Gatomon armor digivolve to...."  
  
"Palmon digivolve to Togemon! Togemon digivolve to..."  
  
"Agumon digivolve to Greymon! Greymon digivolve to...."  
  
"Nefertimon!"  
  
"Lillymon!"  
  
"Metalgreymon!"  
  
Lillymon grabbed Mimi and started flying away as fast as she could. Tai grabbed Amanda and they two of them rode Metalgreymon. Kari, reluctantly, rode with Davis on top of Nefertimon.   
  
The three Digimon flew as fast as they could, moving away from the army of bats.   
  
"Great!" Tai said, looking behind him,"We're leaving them in the dust."  
  
He turned forward to see a figure drop down in front of them. "Devidramon!" Metalgreymon said.  
  
Lillymon turned around and saw the bats heading straight towards them. "Guys," she said,"They're picking up speed!"  
  
"Great!" Tai said, "Between a rock and a hard place. Guys, we're fighting! Attack!"  
  
"Flower Cannon!" Lillymon shouted, sending a blast of energy through the middle of the oncoming army.  
  
"Great!" Mimi said,"You destroyed a quarter of them, but there's still more than enough to take care of us."  
  
"Just keep fighting," Nefertimon said, charging straight into the army.  
  
"You're mine," Metalgreymon said to the Devidramon standing in front of them.  
  
Devidramon's eyes started to glow. "Oh no," Metalgreymon said,"you're not doing that to me again. Giga Blaster!"  
  
Once the smoke cleared, the Devidramon was gone. "Great job!" Tai complemented.  
  
"I don't think so!"  
  
Another figure dropped down from the sky. "Devimon!" Tai said.  
  
"Correct!" he said,"but not the same Devimon from File Island. I am Devimon Warlord of Chiroptera. Master Cruelmon wishes you captured."  
  
Metalgreymon growled.   
  
"Ha!" Devimon laughed,"Face me!"  
  
"Gladly," Metalgreymon said, slashing downward with his claw.   
  
Devimon grabbed his claw and swung him around into the ground.  
  
Lillymon dodged a blow from a Devidramon. She flew back, grabbed a Demidevimon and through it at the Devidramon, knocking them both out. "This is not going good."  
  
"I know," Nefertimon said, ramming a Devidramon with her head,"For every bat Digimon I get rid of, three more take its place. If we don't start scoring knockouts soon, we're all finished. But we have to keep going. Its not so bad."  
  
Just then a swarm of bat Digimon flew over the crest of the hill. "I could be wrong," she said.  
  
Lillymon and Nefertimon grabbed hold of each other. "Well, I think this is it." Lillymon said as they both closed their eyes.  
  
"Wing Blade!"  
  
Their eyes shot open and they saw that a good portion of the army was gone. They both stared at each other, then they looked up.  
  
"Garudamon!" they both cried.  
  
Tai's ears opened up. "Garudamon? Then that means.....?"  
  
He turned around,"Sora!"  
  
"Oh Tai!" she said, kissing him.  
  
"Yolei, Cody!" Kari said,"Where is everyone else?"  
  
"Still captured," Yolei said,"T.K. freed us, but..he didn't make it out with us."  
  
"He's...dead?" she asked, horrified.  
  
"No," Cody said, shaking his head,"but, well, we'll explain it later. Right now we have to win this fight!"  
  
"Hawkmon armor digivolve to...."  
  
"Armidillomon armor digivolve to..."  
  
"Holsemon! The Wings of Love!"  
  
"Digmon! The Drill of Power!"  
  
"Ha!" Devimon laughed,"You think that just because you have help, you can beat me? You'll never beat me!"  
  
His claw hand flew forward and slammed Metalgreymon in the face.  
  
"I'll help!" Garudamon said, landing behind Metalgreymon.  
  
"Us too!" Holsemon and Digmon said.  
  
"No!" Tai said,"Nefertimon, Lillymon, Holsemon and Digmon attack the army!"  
  
"Flower Canon!"  
  
"Rosetta Stone!"  
  
"Tempest Wing!"  
  
"Gold Rush!"  
  
The four attacks went straight through the center of the army, blowing it apart from within, but it wasn't enough. There were still too many of them.  
  
Devimon elbowed Garudamon in the nose, then slammed Metalgreymon into the ground.  
  
Tai turned around and saw the army of bats overcoming the others, turning forward he saw Devimon floating over him. "Face it! You lost!"  
  
With one quick slap, Devimon threw Tai into the ground. Picking Tai up with one hand, he slashed Tai's back with the other. He did it again. And again.  
  
"Stop it!" Sora pleaded with tears in her eyes,"You'll kill him!"  
  
Devimon smirked,"That's the idea. Now, Tai, fell the embrace of death!"  
  
He slashed again. Tai felt a power building up inside of him. "No!" he yelled out.  
  
The White Digivice started to glow again. "What's this?" Devimon asked.  
  
"Amanda, Davis," Kari said,"Look!"  
  
"Its doing that thing again!" Davis said,"Sora, Mimi, Kari, hold up your Digivices."  
  
Sora did as she was told,"Why?"  
  
"You'll see!" Amanda said.  
  
Devimon dropped Tai. Sora, Mimi, The Digivice connected to the Crest of Loyalty and Kari's Digivices started to glow. Lillymon turned back into Tanemon, Garudamon turned back into Yokomon, and Nefertimon turned back into Salamon. Their Digivices shot out a beam of light straight at the White Digivice.   
  
"Wow!" Metalgreymon said, as he was encased in light.   
  
"What's going on?" Devimon shouted.  
  
When the light cleared, there stood Wargreymon, but he was white. Turning around he faced the bat army. "Terra Force!" he cried, sending a ball of energy straight at the army.  
  
There was a giant explosion as the energy ball hit the ground, then, the army was gone.  
  
"No way!" Devimon said.  
  
Wargreymon turned around and faced Devimon. "Mega Claw!"  
  
Devimon felt a pulse of pain as Wargreymon sent a claw straight through his chest. "No!" Devimon cried as he disappeared.  
  
Then Wargreymon de-digivovled to Koromon, and the White Digivice shot back out the light, sending them back to the digivices they came from.  
  
"Tai?" Sora asked, walking up to him,"What was that?"  
  
"I don't know," Tai said,"But it happened before."  
  
She stared at him for a moment, then Tai said,"But Sora, are you okay? Are you all right?"  
  
She nodded and smiled,"I'm okay now that I'm here with you."  
  
She ran up to him and gave him a long kiss, with the others looking away.   
  
"Oh Sora," Tai said,"I missed you so much, but, you have to tell me what happened."  
  
"Yeah," Davis said,"You can tell us on the way to the castle."  
  
As they started walking, Davis stared at the crest around his neck. Cody walked up beside him,"Is something wrong?"  
  
"Well," Davis said,"Its just, why won't the Crest of Loyalty let me attack Ken? It doesn't make any sense."  
  
"What?" Yolei asked,"You couldn't hurt Ken?"  
  
"I'll explain it on the way."  
  
Ken sat inside of his room in Cruelmon's castle, just staring at the wall. He couldn't understand why he was feeling the way he was. Why did he feel so bad when he sent Devimon's army after Tai and the others. He was evil, but why did he feel bad.  
  
He tried to remember when he became the Digimon Emperor, but couldn't. In fact, he couldn't remember anything about his first time in the Digiworld. There was a very important part of his memory that was missing. It seemed like forever since he served Cruelmon, ever since the new Digidestined started fighting him, he was serving Cruelmon, even if they didn't know it. But how did he become one of Cruelmon's army?  
  
Suddenly, it seemed like a dam opened in his mind. For the first time, he remembered everything.   
  
He was seven years old. It was the middle of the night, and he couldn't sleep. He got out of bed and walked downstairs to where the family computer was. He walked up to it only to find it was on. He sat down and started to type something. All of a sudden, the scream lit up a green hue. A ghostly black hand shot out of the screen and grabbed his head. He screamed in fear as the hand pulled him in.  
  
The next thing he remembered was laying on a wooden table, his hands and feet strapped to the table. He was surrounded by ghosts, with a giant ghost directly over him, chanting in some strange language.   
  
Then he remembered standing in front of Cruelmon as he gave him the dark Digivice.   
  
Ken picked up the Digivice and threw it to the floor. "No!" he said.  
  
  
Kari looked out the window around the massive castle. The Digidestined had managed to get inside the castle without a problem. They had found a small empty shed outside the main wall inside the courtyard to hide out for a while until they figured out what to do.  
  
She turned around and faced the others,"So those must the towers, huh?"  
  
Yolei nodded, walking up to her. "Yup. They've got the others chained up there. We've got to safe them."  
  
Kari nodded,"As soon as Tai is ready."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Off with Sora."  
  
  
  
Tai dragged Sora by her hand around to the back of the shed. "Okay," she asked,"Why did you want to see me alone?"  
  
He sighed,"I...um...jeez! This was a lot easier when I rehearsed it. Well, here it goes. Sora, when you were taken prisoner by Cruelmon I was so worried that I would never see you again."  
  
"Tai..?" she asked, confused.  
  
He sighed,"Sora, I think maybe we should speed up those plans we like to talk about."  
  
Sora was shocked. "You mean those 'someday plans'?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
Her face broke into a smile. She hugged him,"Tai, do you mean it?"  
  
He nodded again. "Sora," he half smiled,"I'm sorry I don't have a ring, or anything but...Will you marry me?"  
  
"Of course!" she said, kissing him.  
  
They pulled away from each other when they heard the cheers. Turning they saw the others clapping. Tai and Sora turned beat red.  
  
"All right, all right," Tai said,"You'll give us all away!"  
  
"Congratulations, Sora," Mimi said, "Oh, you'll look so beautiful in your wedding dress."  
  
"Uh," Agumon said with the Digimon behind him,"What's 'marry'?"  
  
"I'll explain it latter," Tai said.  
  
"Tai," Kari said, taking a serious note,"We're just waiting for the word."  
  
"I can't go," Davis said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, reaching for the Crest of Loyalty around his neck,"but I need to find out why I can't fight with the Crest of Loyalty. Besides, without Veemon or Leomon I can't fight anyway."  
  
"All right," Tai said,"You'll stay here with Amanda, Cody and Yolei."  
  
"What?" Yolei asked,"Why can't we fight with you?"  
  
"Because," Tai said,"We need someone to protect Amanda, plus, if we're captured it will be up to you guys to free us, got it?"  
  
They nodded,"Okay."  
  
Tai nodded, then turned to stare at the giant tower at the other side of the courtyard. "Just wait until we meet, Cruelmon. I am looking forward to it!"  
  
  
Cruelmon glared down at Lord Bakemon. "The Digidestined are in the castle?"  
  
Bakemon nodded,"Yes lord, they have just made their presence known."  
  
"Good," Cruelmon said,"Send Ken after them."  
  
"Lord," Bakemon said,"Something is happening to Ken. He is begaining to recover his memory."  
  
"That is unfortunate," Cruelmon said,"He will surely turn on us. Make sure that does not happen. I don't care what you use, just do it!"  
  
"I will use my most powerful magic," Bakemon said, disappearing.  
  
"Excellent," Cruelmon laughed,"Now, what are the Digidestined doing?"  
  
  
The Digidestined were outside in the courtyard. The captured Digidestined were tied to the towers surrounding the courtyard, but were too out of it to notice the others below them. The Digidestined on the ground were about to fight an army of Tyranimon. "Guys, digivolve!" Tai ordered.  
  
"Agumon digivovle to...."  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to...."  
  
"Gatomon armor digivolve to...."  
  
"Palmon digivolve to...."  
  
"Greymon!"  
  
"Birdramon!"  
  
"Nefertimon!"  
  
"Togemon!"  
  
Greymon tore into the Tyranimon with no trouble at all. He slashed and bit and fire blasted every one he could see.  
  
Birdramon and Nefertimon tag-teamed and attacked from the air. They were doing better than Greymon and Togemon. They would attack with Meteor Wing and Rosetta Stones. The Tyranimon couldn't attack back.  
  
"Yeah!" Mimi cried,"We're doing good!"  
  
"Hmm," Tai said.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Cruelmon obviously knows we're here, so why is he wasting time with low-level grunts? Why not attack with Ken or the Evil Digidestined? He's up to something, but what?"  
  
  
Tai's question was answered when the ground lit up with dark light and Ken appeared.  
  
"So there you are," Tai said,"I was wondering when you'd show up."  
  
"Well," he said, smiling wickedly,"You just got your wish."  
  
He held up his hand and a web of dark energy shot out, catching the Digidestined and their Digimon.  
  
"Ahh!" Kari said,"His got us. Nefertimon, can't you fight?"  
  
Kari watched in horror as Nefertimon was forced back to Salamon. Greymon turned back to Agumon, Birdramon turned back to Biyomon, and Togemon was turned back to Palmon.  
  
"Oh no," Sora said,"What happens now?"  
  
"Watch," Ken said, raising his hand. The Digidestined were raised into the sky, and slammed them into their corresponding towers with their Digimon partners.  
  
Tai struggled against the metal clamps that held his arms and legs. "I've got to get out of here!" he said.  
  
"Tai," Agumon said, right beside him,"I wouldn't do that. If you do get free, you're going to slam into the ground."  
  
Tai stopped,"True. Davis, Cody, and Yolei will have to free us, or else, we're doomed!"  
  
  
Ken sat inside of his room staring at his hands, not feeling anything. He didn't know how he should feel, he just found out that he was being controlled against his will, but he was free now. He remembered everything, and was not going to be Cruelmon's pawn any longer. He just had to free Leomon from the Dark Ring he placed on him. Then, together the two of them would face Cruelmon.  
  
He was about to get up, when he felt a presence in the room. "Wh-who's there?" he asked.  
  
He turned around, no one was there. "I'm getting paranoid." he said. When he turned back around, a white figure was in front of him. "No!"  
  
"Yes!" Lord Bakemon said, grabbing him.  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" he asked.  
  
"We need you," he said,"to capture the Digidestined! You will serve us!"  
  
  
Davis and the others were seated in front of the Crest of Loyalty. Davis had taken it off and placed it on a wooden peg. He was staring at it, trying to figure out why he couldn't fight Ken with it. Suddenly, it's Digivice started to glow.  
  
"What's going on?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Davis!" Cody said,"What's going on? Why is it glowing?"  
  
Davis stared at the Digivice glowing, brighter, brighter, brighter. "Something has happened to Ken!"  
  
Then, as suddenly as it happened, the light faded and disappeared.  
  
"Now what?" Hawkmon asked.  
  
Davis stood up and placed the crest over his head again. "Its over. Ken was the last Digidestined."  
  
Yolei and Cody stared at each other,"He was a Digidestined?"  
  
"So that's why you couldn't hurt him!" Hawkmon said,"None of the Digidestined could, but, because you were the one that kept trying to attack him, that's why we thought it was something with that crest and digivice."  
  
"Yes,"Davis said,"Now we must...."  
  
"What is it?" Amanda asked.  
  
Davis turned, grabbed Amanda and ran out with the others following him. They made it out seconds before the shed exploded.  
  
"Darn!" Metalseadramon said from outside, "I missed."  
  
Davis looked up to see the Evil Digidestined standing in front of them. "Well," Mike said,"It looks like you drew them out at least."  
  
"Get ready to fight," Davis told Yolei and Cody.  
  
Just then, they noticed Ken appear over by where the other Digidestined were fighting. Davis saw him send them into the towers.   
  
"We don't have time for you right now," Davis said, reaching inside of his jack pocket. He pulled out a small egg.  
  
"And how are you going to get away from us?" Rosa asked, smugly.  
  
Davis raised the egg, and slammed it into the ground. A stream of fire shot from it, surrounding the Evil Digidestined.   
  
Davis smirked as he put the egg back in his pocket,"Don't underestimate the power of Flamedramon's armor!"  
  
He turned and ran towards Ken. "Ken!" he cried,"Ken, you can't do this!"  
  
Once he reached the floating boy, Davis noticed something,"You...you are under a spell.....by Lord Bakemon!"  
  
"That's right," Ken said, brining Leomon into view,"and it holds me tight."  
  
"I'll save you, somehow."  
  
Then Davis noticed that the Evil Digidestined were behind him. Turning around, Tom said,"You're surprised to see us? Come one, you had to know that that stupid fire circle wasn't going to save us."  
  
Davis gritted his teeth, that's when his Digivice started to glow. It lifted off of his belt and floated into the sky. It exploded in a burst of light and a familiar figure dropped onto the ground.  
  
"Veemon," Davis said, numbly.  
  
The blue Digimon nodded,"Davis, good to see you again."  
  
"But," Davis said,"But I thought you had been killed."  
  
"Oh come on! You can't kill me! I've just been hiding in your Digivice. Now, what do you say we teach these guys a lesson?"  
  
"Gladly!" Davis said,"Digi-armor energize!"  
  
"Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon!"  
  
Amanda, Yolei, and Cody had caught in up with Davis. They stopped a few feet from the battlefield. "Yolei," Cody said,"Look."  
  
"Wha-?" Yolei said,"Flamedramon?"  
  
Flamedramon faced Leomon. "Now," Davis said,"If the only way to save you, is to defeat you, so be it!"  
  
Leomon smirked,"Bring it on!"  
  
"As you wish," Flamedramon said," Feel my fury! Fire Rocket!"  
  
FLAMEDRAMON HAS RETURNED! BUT WILL HE BE ABLE TO SAVE THE DIGIDESTINED, OR WILL HE JOIN THEM ON THE TOWER OF DEATH?  
  
Tell me what you think of this chapter. It took me three days to write it! 


	9. Default Chapter Title

Part 8:  
  
Last time the Digidestined were able to defeat Devimon and enter Cruelmon's castle. They were captured and placed on the towers, leaving only Davis and Flamedramon to face Ken and Leomon alone.   
  
  
Leomon smirked at Flamedramon's incoming attack. With simple easy he jumped out of the way, leaving the ground scorched from the attack.  
  
"You're fast," Flamedramon said, flying towards Leomon,"But I'm faster."  
  
He punched Leomon in the face, causing him to stagger back.  
  
"I see you've trained him well," Ken said,"But Leomon is better."  
  
"We'll just see!" Davis said.  
  
As Leomon and Flamedramon continued their battle, high above, tied to the top of the towers, the Digidestined and their Digimon watched helplessly as their friends fought alone. "Guys," T.K. said,"We've got to do something. As much as I don't like him, I can't watch him die."  
  
"He won't die," Mimi said,"They need him. He's got the Crest of Loyalty. The empty tower next to Kari's is his."  
  
"True," Tentomon said,"But I want to know what those seven other towers on the other side of the courtyard are for."  
  
"Yeah," Izzy said,"Nine for us, seven...for the Evil Digidestined?"  
  
"That can't be right!" Joe said,"Why would Cruelmon turned on his own men?"  
  
"That has to be right!" Tai said,"We have to tell them."  
  
"Mike!" Matt cried out to his opposite Digidestined,"Listen to me! Cruelmon is just using you and your Digimon!"  
  
The Evil Digidestined, standing on the ground, watching the battle between Leomon and Flamedramon laughed. "Nice try!" Mike said,"But Master Cruelmon would never turn against us."  
  
Just then Ken landed in front of them and started laughing. "Wh-What's so funny?" Jenny asked.  
  
Ken smirked,"He's right!"  
  
Before the Evil Digidestined and their Digimon could react, Ken raised his fist, causing them to become trapped in a web of dark energy. Ken shot his fist into the air, sending the Evil Digdestined into the air. With a wave of his hand, he sent the Evil Digidestined into the seven other towers. They were clamped to the tower by their arms and legs with the Digimon.  
  
Matt glared across the courtyard at Mike. "I told you!" he said.  
  
"Fine," he said,"You can gloat over me latter. Right now I think it would be a good idea to find a way out of here!"  
  
Davis and Flamedramon were stunned at what just happened. "I don't believe it. They turned on them!" Davis said, dumbfounded.  
  
"Yes," Ken said,"And now only you remain. Finish him Leomon!"  
  
"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon said.  
  
Flamedramon was still too amazed at what happened with the evil Digidestined to move out of the way. With Flamedramon turned back to Veemon, Davis was unprotected.  
  
Ken caught him in the same dark energy web as the others. "Now," Ken said, as Davis was raised into the air,"Yours is the last we need! HAHAHAHA!"  
  
Davis was slammed into the tower, his shackles bound, along with Veemon's.   
  
"Yes!" Lord Bakemon said, appearing in the middle of the courtyard,"All sixteen Crests are captured! And now, I will began to spell to use the sixteen keys and open the gate!"  
  
He raised his hands and started to chant in a strange language. All sixteen towers began to glow and sent a dark energy coursing through the Digidestined's bodies.  
  
"What's happening to them?" Amanda asked Yolei. They were hidding in the shadows, trying not to be seen by Ken. They didn't know what to do, they couldn't do anything. Flamedramon was the strongest of the new Digidestined Digimon, so what could their Digimon do?  
  
"I don't know. Do you guys know?" she asked, turning to the Digimon.  
  
Armidillomon and Hawkins scratched their heads. "Wait!" Hawkmon said,"Did Lord Bakemon say something about 'sixteen keys'?"  
  
Cody nodded,"Yeah, so?"  
  
"Part of an ancient legend says that there are sixteen keys to open the barrier between the worlds! The Crests must be the keys!"  
  
"We've got to get them down!" Armidillomon said.  
  
"I know," Cody said,"But what can we do?"  
  
The Digidestined screamed in pain as their bodies started spasiming. The towers started to glow with the energies from the crests. The crests shot out a burst of light and shot towards the center of the courtyard. There the energy from the crest merged into one bubble, then shot up into the sky, where it exploded.  
  
The sky started to course with electricity, and a small hole was formed.  
  
"That's the gate?" Yolei asked,"It can't be any bigger than a pinhole!"  
  
"It will start to grow," Hawkmon said,"untill it coverers the entire sky!"   
  
Davis slowly lifted his head,"I won't let you win," he said, with great pain as the electricity was still coursing through his body,"Let's go, Veemon."  
  
Right beside him, Veemon nodded. Davis smiled, then looked down at Ken,"Digi-armor energize!"  
  
"Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon! The Fire of Courage!"  
  
With that, Flamedramon broke free of his shackles. He grabbed Davis and the two of them landed on the ground right in front of Ken. "You owe us a rematch!" Davis said.  
  
"So be it!" Ken said,"Leomon attack!"  
  
"Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon laughed.  
  
"Fist of the Beat King!" Leomon yelled.  
  
Leomon's attack tore right through Flamedramon's Fire Rocket and slammed into Flamedramon himself, destroying the Digi-armor of Courage.  
  
Davis watched in horror as Veemon landed in his arms. "Veemon," Davis said, on the verge of tears.  
  
"Davis," Veemon said, weakly,"I've failed. I'm sorry."  
  
" No!" Davis yelled as he watched the best friend he ever had disappear.  
  
He looked up and saw Ken floating in front of him, laughing. Davis lunged for him and got him in a bear hug. "What are you doing?" Ken asked as he sent a stream of dark energy through Davis's body.  
  
Davis smiled as he pushed away,"You did just what I hoped you would do. Now we are connected through your web of energy!"  
  
Davis's body suddenly started to glow. He pulled his hand back, and shot it forward. He sent a stream of light at Ken. Ken was too surprised to move out of the way. The stream of light hit Ken in the chest, covering his whole body with light. Ken screamed in pain as a dark spirit exited his back. The light started to dim. Ken had lost his cape, and was wearing Davis's jacket instead. The Dark Digivice had been destroyed, and Ken was wearing the one that went with the Crest of Loyalty. The Crest itself was around Ken's neck, and Davis's goggles were on Ken's head.  
  
The Dark Ring around Leomon's arm was destroyed as well.  
  
Davis, no only wearing his normal clothes, half smiled,"Yes," he said, before he fell to the ground.  
  
"DAVIS! Kari screamed, struggling against her bonds. She was hesterical,"Davis, Davis hold on! Don't die!"  
  
  
Inside of his throne room, Cruelmon grimaced. "So, now they will all betray me. So be it then!"   
  
He laughed as he sent a blast of energy at the ceiling, blowing it apart. He started to laugh even more as he flew out into the sky.  
  
  
Outside, the Digidestined had found a way to break free of their bonds. Their Digimon would have to preform their attacks to break their bonds free.  
  
"Blue Blaster!"  
  
"Marching Fishes!"  
  
"Spiral Twister!"  
  
"Boom Bubble!"  
  
  
"Lightning Claw!"  
  
"Poison Ivy!"  
  
"Super Shocker!"  
  
"River of Power!"  
  
"Metal Fireball!"  
  
"Shadow Scythe!"  
  
"Pit Pelter!"  
  
"Sticking Fish!"  
  
"Crimson Lightning!"  
  
"Darkness Wave!"  
  
"Pepper Breath!"  
  
Each of the Digidestined landed on the ground and rushed over to Davis's body. Ken, Leomon, Amanda, Yolei, Cody, Armadillomon, and Hawkmon were all ready there.  
  
"Let me through," Joe said, pushing through the crowd.  
  
Kari stood with tears in her eyes, waiting.  
  
Joe placed his two fingers against Davis's neck. He sighed, and stood up,"There's....there's nothing I can do for him. I'm sorry."  
  
"No," Kari said, starting to sob into Tai's chest,"I...I treated him like a jerk..I...I'm sorry!"  
  
Tai comforted his little sister. "Its okay."  
  
They heard a thunderous roar from the sky. Looking up they saw the pinhole-sized gate had grew into a giant circle, the size of the castle.   
  
"Great!" Mimi said,"Now what happens?"  
  
She got her answer when the castle was pulled upward. "What's happening?" she asked.  
  
"We're crossing over!" Izzy said,"We're going back to Earth!"  
  
After their bodies felt like they had been twisted every which way, the trip had stopped.  
  
"Where are we?" Mike asked.  
  
Sora got up and walked over to the castle wall. Biyomon pulled her up so she could see over the top. "Odiba," she said, landing,"Japan! We're home!"  
  
"Japan?" Jenny asked, turning to Mike. "We....we're no where near our home!"  
  
"Don't worry," T.K. said,"Once we beat Cruelmon, we'll send you guys home. We've got to send Mimi home anyway."  
  
Kari looked at her crest, then looked at her brother. "Tai," she said,"If we lose the light of Earth, we'll lose our power. We'll be finished."  
  
He nodded,"Okay guys, let's find Cruelmon and end this."  
  
"How fortunate for you, that I am here."  
  
They turned to see Cruelmon standing on top of the highest tower of the castle.  
  
"Okay guys," Tai said,"Let's go!"  
  
"Gatomon armor digivolve to.."  
  
"Patamon armor digivolve to ...."  
  
"Gomamon digivolve to Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon digivolve to...."  
  
"Palmon digivolve to Togemon! Togemon digivolve to...."  
  
"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!" Kabuterimon digivolve to...."  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon! Birdramon digivovle to...."  
  
"Gabumon warp digivolve to...."  
  
"Agumon warp digivolve to...."  
  
"Nefertimon!"  
  
"Pegasasmon!"  
  
"Zudomon!"  
  
"Lillymon!"  
  
"Megakabuterimon!"  
  
"Garudamon!"  
  
"Metalgarurumon!"  
  
"Wargreymon!"   
  
"HA!" Cruelmon laughed. "Let me show you the power of Darkness!"  
  
He held up his hands and blasts of dark energy shot from them. The two balls of energy flew into the sky and formed into two giant hands.   
  
"Wow!" Pegasusmon.  
  
"You like them?" Cruelmon asked, moving his own hands, which where mimicked by the two giant hands,"Wait until you see what else they can do! I'm going to start with you traitors!"  
  
Controlling the two giants hands with his own, he sent the left one pummeling into the Evil Digidestined. When it reached up, it had Rosa, Miguel, Jenny, Tom, Isabel and their Digimon in its grasp. The hand sent the into the far wall. With the other hand, Cruelmon sent a blast of ice at the wall, covering the five Digidestined in a thick sheet of ice.  
  
"Oh no!" Mike cried as Tricia ran next to him,"We're the only ones left."  
  
"No you're not!" Matt said,"You guys are one of us, and we always protect our own!"  
  
"Yeah!" Wargreymon said, flying towards Cruelmon,"I'll finish this myself."  
  
With one chuckle, Cruelmon used his giant fists and nailed Wargreymon, hard. He flew back, landing right on top of Tai, before turning back into Koromon.  
  
"And now,"Cruelmon said, raising the left hand,"I'll finish you!"  
  
"Tai!" Matt cried,"No!"  
  
He hoped on Metalgarurumon and flew towards Tai. He picked him and Koromon up seconds before Cruelmon's giant fist smashed the ground.  
  
Unfortunately, while he was doing that, Cruelmon's other fist had gotten T.K., Kari, and Joe and sent them into the ice wall with their Digimon. Soon, they were covered by a sheet of ice as well.  
  
"That's eight down," Cruelmon said,"Eight to go!"  
  
Matt landed behind the others,"You guys have to fight him. Tai's still too weak."  
  
"I'll stay by you," Sora said.  
  
"Sora.." Matt began, but he saw the look in her eys,"Okay. The rest of you attack Cruelmon!"  
  
The five remaining Digidestined Digimon attacked Cruelmon's two giant hands. Metalseadramon slithered his way through them, Lady Devimon drove them back with a wave of bats, Leomon attacked with his sword, Lillymon dodge the hands, setting them up so that Megakabuterimon could attack with his Horn Buster.  
  
"I compliment you on your determination," Cruelmon said,"But your world is still mine!"  
  
"Not while I'm here!" Megakabuterimon said.  
  
"So I will have to change that!" His giant hand grabbed Izzy and Megakabuterimon and sent them into the wall of ice. They were covered instantly.  
  
"Oh no!" Mimi cried,"He got Izzy too! Izzy, I...I never got to tell him....."  
  
She looked at Cruelmon with fire in her eyes,"Get him Lillymon!"  
  
"Flower Cannon!"  
  
"She can't face him alone!" Lady Devimon said,"Metalseadramon and I have to help her!"  
  
Tricia looked at Mike and he nodded,"Go!"  
  
"Yeah," Tricia said,"And when you do, kick his ass for all of us!"  
  
Cruelmon smiled,"This is too easy!" With one of his giant hands he grabbed Metalseadramon, Mike, Tricia, and Lady Devimon, and with the other hand, he grabbed Lillymon and Mimi. All six of them were sent into the ice wall and frozen solid.  
  
Ken and Leomon landed beside Sora and Matt. "We're the only ones left. He beat them all so easily! What are we going to do?"  
  
Sora clenched her fists. "I'll stop you!" she screamed at Cruelmon,"Go Garudamon! You'll pay for what you did to my friends!"  
  
Garudamon flew towards Cruelmon. She dodged his left fist, but the right one got her. She was sent into the ice wall with Sora in tow.  
  
Matt watched that happen, he looked down at Tai and Koromon, they were just starting to come to. "Matt," he said,"What happened?"  
  
"They'll are gone. Cruelmon killed them all."  
  
His eyes went wide,"Everyone? Even Sora?"  
  
Matt nodded,"I'm sorry."  
  
Tai clenched his fists,"I'll tear him apart, but, if he beat everyone else so easily, he'll cream us. Matt, we've got to retreat!"  
  
"What?" Matt asked, amazed. Tai had never, ever, ran from a fight.   
  
"He killed everyone! We're the only ones left, maybe, if we leave, train hard enough, we can come back and beat him."  
  
"Tai," Matt began, but was cut off when Metalgarurumon took off with them on top of him, seconds before the fist slammed into the ground.  
  
"Very well done," Cruelmon said,"You are truly worthy adversaries. I can see why Apocalymon had such trouble defeating you. But I will succeed where he has failed! You can't beat me! I am the level above a Mega!"  
  
As Metalgarurumon tried to avoid Cruelmon's fists, Ken stood watching what was happening. "I've got to protect them! Davis gave me his crest, its my job to take his place! I must protect Tai!"  
  
Ken looked down and saw that the Crest of Loyalty was glowing.   
  
"Leomon digivolve to Saberleomon!"  
  
"Saberleomon!" Koromon said,"Tai, maybe with three Megas we can beat him!"  
  
He nodded,"Its worth a try. Digivolve!"  
  
"Koromon digivolve to Agumon!"  
  
"Agumon warp digivolve to Wargreymon!"  
  
Wargreymon hopped off of Metalgarurumon's back. Tai jumped onto Wargreymon's back, and Ken hopped onto Saberleomon's back.  
  
"So," Cruelmon said,"Three Megas, truly a force to be reckoned with, but you still can't beat me!"  
  
He took out Matt and Metalgarurumon first, sending them into the ice wall.  
  
"Great!" Ken said, "Its down to just the four of us now!"  
  
"Correction," Cruelmon said,"its down to just the two of them now!"  
  
He sent Ken and Leomon into the ice wall. "Oh no!" Tai said,"He got Ken too!"  
  
Wargreymon landed and Tai hopped off him. They watched the two hands fly towards them,"I won't stand for this!" Wargreymon said,"Terra Force!"  
  
Hiding in the shadows was Cody, Yolei, Armadillomon, Hawkmon and Amanda. They watched as Wargreymon's Terra Force destroyed Cruelmon's giant hands. They cheered and gave Tai and Wargreymon their praises, but they couldn't hear them.  
  
Cruelmon was shocked. "No one has ever been able to destroy my Titan's Hand attack before. I commend you, you are truly the strongest Digidestined Digimon. Now, however, you must face me!"  
  
  
WARGREYMON MUST NOW FACE CRUELMON ALONE. WILL HE BE ABLE TO DEFEAT HIM OR IS THE WORLD DOOMED? 


	10. Default Chapter Title

Part 9:  
  
Last time the secret of the towers were revealed as giant conductors to open the gate in the dimensional barrier. Cruelmon turned against the Evil Digidestined and they joined forces with the Digidestined to fight Cruelmon. Davis fought Ken. He transferred the Crest of Loyalty and its Digivice to Ken. Then, his energy spent, Davis died. Ken joined the fight, but Cruelmon was just too powerful. He trapped every Digidestined in a wall of ice. Now, Tai and Wargreymon must face Cruelmon alone.  
  
  
All across Odiba, the crowds gathered under the giant castle that appeared in the sky over the city. They all came to watch the battle that they knew was going to happen. They were not given to panic, they had seen much since Myotismon first invaded, but now, now they were worried that this was the end of the world.  
  
  
Inside of the castle, Cruelmon stood up on top of the giant tower at the end of the courtyard. He stared across the massive building to where Tai and Wargreymon were standing. "Well?" Cruelmon asked,"Come on! I thought we were going to fight, or are you getting cold feet?"  
  
Tai gritted his teeth at him. "Tai!" Yolei cried, running towards him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
"We're here to help!" Cody said,"Just tell us what to do."  
  
"Get out of here."  
  
"What?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Go!" Tai said,"Get Amanda and hide! I don't want you joining this battle!"  
  
"But.." Hawkmon started.  
  
"That's an order!" Tai barked,"Go!"  
  
"Come on," Yolei said, grabbing Cody and Amanda and running towards the shadows.  
  
"Well?" Cruelmon asked again.  
  
Tai turned around and saw the wall of ice that had the others trapped inside of it. "Sora," he said,"Kari, Matt, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, T.K.. He got all of you, my friends. Even you guys, the so-called Evil Digidestined."  
  
He clenched his fist,"I'll make him pay!"   
  
He turned around to face his enemy,"Go get him, Wargreymon!"  
  
"Finally," Wargreymon said, flying towards Cruelmon.  
  
Cruelmon jumped into the air, opening his bat-like wings. "I thought we'd never get started."  
  
Wargreymon charged at Cruelmon with his claws. Cruelmon grabbed Wargreymon by his hand and threw him into the ground.   
  
"Dark Wing!" Cruelmon said, firing a barrage of dark spikes from his wings at Wargreymon.  
  
"No!" Tai said as he watched his Digimon get pounded.  
  
"It looks like the last of the Digidestined was as foolish as the first." Cruelmon laughed.  
  
"No," Wargreymon said, standing up,"this fight isn't over yet."  
  
He flew up at Cruelmon. "Mega Claw!"  
  
Cruelmon moved his wing and used it as a shield to deflect Wargreymon's attack. He grabbed Wargreymon and threw him towards Tai.  
  
"Darkness Arrow!" he smiled as he fired a black arrow from his wrists. They nailed Wargreymon and turned him back into Koromon.  
  
Tai caught his Digimon in his arms and watched as Cruelmon landed back on the tower. "So," he said,"Now you realize that you didn't have any chance at all!"  
  
He raised his hand,"Death's Ice!"  
  
He fired a beam of ice at the ground beneath Tai and Koromon. The attack created a mountain of ice, placing Tai and Koromon on top. They looked down and watched as the ice started to slowly climb up Tai's leg.  
  
Cruelmon laughed as the ice crept up Tai's body, reaching his neck. It covered Koromon. "You are the last," Cruelmon said,"Once you are gone, I will never have to fear the Crest of Power ever again!"  
  
From the shadows, Yolei turned to Cody,"Tai was our last hope. Its over. There's no way we can fight Cruelmon. We've failed."  
  
"No," Cody said,"Tai! Don't give up!"  
  
"I'm sorry," he said as the ice began to cover his head,"We couldn't beat him. Now the world is doomed."  
  
Cruelmon laughed as Tai fell into darkness.  
  
  
Tai opened his eyes. He was floating up into the sky. He turned down and saw earth far below him. "I...I'm dead?" he asked himself, horrified.  
  
He looked up into the sky again. It was dark, pitch dark. "Wait a minute," he said, as a feeling began to form in his stomach,"I thought there was supposed to be a tunnel, and a light. Unless, I'm going to the other place, but why? I thought I was a hero, why....wait, of course, because I gave up. I let earth become Cruelmon's new kingdom. I failed."  
  
He suddenly hear footsteps from behind him. He spun around and saw someone carrying a t.v. "D-Davis?" he asked.  
  
Davis nodded and turned on the television. On the screen was a picture of an island in the South Pacific. As the screen zoomed in, Tai could see that the island was burning. Native huts were destroyed, and human bodies lay bleeding on the ground.  
  
"Davis," Tai said,"What are you showing me?"  
  
"This evil began before any of us were even born," he said,"Contrary to popular belief, the Digital World wasn't created when the Internet was, but when computers were first invented. When the rulers of the world discovered that they could attack other nations through this computer, a rouge nation sent a group of scientists to this island to find a way to attack the computer from long rang. What they succeeded in doing, however, was opening the gate to the Digiworld. What came through, was the first virus, Cruelmon!"  
  
Tai watched on the screen as it showed a destroyed laboratory. Inside of it, was Cruelmon, gloating and cheering himself. He through his hands into the air,"This world is mine! HAHAHAHA!"  
  
Then he heard a noise behind him. He turned around to see a human standing there. A human wearing a strange crest, and a white sword. He had a humanoid Digimon completely covered in White Armor.  
  
"Who dares?" Cruelmon asked the challenger.  
  
The challenger spoke with confidence and pride. "I am the guardian of this world. It is my duty to protect it from the invaders from the Digital World. You should be honored, you are the first we were sent to destroy."  
  
"HA!" Cruelmon laughed,"I think not! I rule the entire Digital World. There, I am king and I will be king here soon as well."  
  
"I think not," the challenger said, mimicking him. "Come, let us battle!"  
  
The armor Digimon charged at Cruelmon and they started to battle. The challenger brought up his sword and Tai could see that there were a series of buttons on it. The challenger pressed one button and Cruelmon, the armor Digimon, and the challenger were now in the skies of the Digiworld. Below the battle, a group of human digital beings were gathered, but there was one Digimon among them. A giant Digimon with a cube as a lower body.  
  
"How dare you!" Cruelmon said to the challenger,"I had just gotten through the barrier, now I must do it again!"  
  
"I think not!" the challenger said,"I will now banish you to beyond the wall of fire!"  
  
He flew towards the armor Digimon. The armor Digimon flew towards Cruelmon. They clashed in the sky and exploded with a brilliant light.  
  
When it was over, the white sword, the dead body of the armor Digimon, and crest fell to the ground. Cruelmon and the challenger were both gone.  
  
The giant Digimon stepped forward,"I rule now! You will all obey the commands of me, Apocalymon! My first order is to destroy those weapons!"  
  
He pointed to one of the digital humans,"You there, you will destroy these."  
  
The man bowed,"Yes sir."  
  
He and some of the others picked up the sword, crest, and armor Digimon. They walked deep into the mountains, until they reached a castle.  
  
"Here," the man said, bringing them into a room with a gate, and much machineary.  
  
"What are we going to do?" one of the others asked.  
  
"We are not going to destroy these!"  
  
"Are you insane, Geni?" he asked,"Apocalymon will kill us!"  
  
"No," Geni said,"We must keep this. It banished Cruelmon, maybe it can destroy Apocalymon or Cruelmon, if he returns."  
  
"But how can we hide it?"  
  
Geni thought for a moment,"We'll diffuse them."  
  
Tai watched as they melted down the sword, crest and armor Digimon. The sword began the sixteen Digivices, and one White Digivice. He watched as Geni walked to each crest and called them by name.  
"Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Sincerity, Reliability, Hope, Light, Loyalty, Ice, Fire, Technology, Earth, Water, Wind, and Electricity."  
  
Tai then saw him walk over to sixteen Digi-egss. Geni place once crest next to each. Tai gasped,"The Digidestined and Evil Digidestined Digimon!"  
  
As Tai named each egg based on the crest in front of it, he could see the human partner of the Digimon appear briefly. He started with the right-most egg,"Lady Devimon, Myotismon, Divermon, Cherrymon, Phantomon, Skullmeramon, Metalseadramon, Leomon, Gatomon, Patamon, Gomamon, Palmon, Tentomon, Biyomon, Gabumon...."  
  
"...and Agumon!" Davis said, turning off the t.v.  
  
"Davis," Tai said, amazed.  
  
"Now you understand," Davis said,"Altough Apocalymon ordered Geni to destroy the crest, Digivice and Digimon of the challenger, he could not. It was the closest anyone had come to defeating Cruelmon. So to hide it, he diffused their powers into sixteen parts. Therefore, they are all connected. The first nine crests get their power from the human spirit, but because the last seven were of the physical, not the spiritual, they were more easily corrupted and overridden."  
  
Tai was amazed, he was going to ask Davis how he knew this, when Davis disappeared. In his place appeared a devil. "Apoaclymon!" Tai said.  
  
"Ha ha!" the evil Digimon laughed,"Welcolme to the Land of the Dead! Here you and your friends will stay forever!"  
  
"Wait, "Tai said,"The others are here."  
  
"Look behind you," Apocalymon said.  
  
Tai turned around and saw the sixteen Digidestined grimacing in pain as they floated towards the sky. "Why are they here," Tai said, spinning around,"I'm the one that gave up, not them."  
  
"Because," Apocalymon said,"all the hope they had in you is gone. Now their hatrege envelops them because you gave up!"  
  
"Oh no," Tai said, looking downward,"No."  
  
"Tai," he heard Matt's voice in his head,"Fight Cruelmon."  
  
"Please," Sora said,"I love you, but, you've got to go back and finish him!"  
  
"Don't worry about us," Ken said.  
  
"You have to beat him!" Tom said.  
  
"Yeah," Tricia said,"Kick his sorry ass!"  
  
"I can't give up," Tai said,"I've got to keep fighting, for earth!"  
  
He shot his head up. "I'll never stop fighting, no matter what."  
  
"Well said," Apocalymon laughed,"but, its just an act. Give in to your desperation, your darkest thoughts, your loathing for us. Make Cruelmon even stronger!"  
  
"If I give in to him," Tai said,"I'll just be betraying Earth's trust all over again. I won't do that! I am still a Digidestined!"  
  
Turning to the others he said,"Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, T.K., Kari, Ken, Mike, Rosa, Isabel, Jenny, Miguel, Tom, Tricia, I need your help. We can't let it end like this, fight it!"  
  
The fifteen Digidestined started to form a red aura around them. Mike's crest of Lonliness crumbled away to reveal the Crest of Ice. Rosa's Crest of Hate became the Crest of Fire, Isabel's Crest of Ignorance became the Crest of Technology, Miguel's Crest of Deception became the Crest of Earth, Jenny's Crest of Irresponsibility became the Crest of Water, Tom's Crest of Despair became the Crest of Wind, and Tirica's Crest of Darkness became the Crest of Electricity.   
  
The auras shot a stream of light towards Tai, who was now encased in a red aura as well. "Yes!" Tai said,"To win we must have Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Sincerity, Reliability, Hope, Light, Loyalty, Ice, Fire, Technology, Earth, Water, Wind and Electricity merged with Courage! Then I will have the Power!"  
  
Tai spun upside down and headed back towards Earth.  
  
  
Back inside of Cruelmon's castle, inside of Tai's ice mountain blew apart, revealing a very ticked off Tai and Koromon.   
  
"Ah!" Cruelmon asked, almost please,"You still live? Good! I'll have the greatest pleasure in killing you again."  
  
"No way!" Tai said. Behind him, in the ice wall, fifteen spots began to glow.  
  
"What's this?" Cruelmon asked.  
  
"Now!" Tai yelled. The fifteen spots each shot out a beam of light. The beams twisted and turned, almost snake like, and shot right into the crest around Tai's neck.  
  
He and Koromon were covered in light. For a few seconds nothing happened, then the light exploded. Tai stood there, a new crest around his neck glowing brightly. His clothes had become white, and he was wearing a flowing white cape. He stared at Cruelmon and said,"Crest of Power!"  
  
"No!" Cruelmon yelled,"I defeated you! No!"  
  
"He did it!" Cody cheered from the sidelines,"Look at his crest!"  
  
"The sixteen crests have become one," Yolei said,"He's formed the Crest of Power!"  
  
Tai lifted up the White Digivice. It grew and reshape itself until forming into a sword. He turned to Cruelmon,"Now you know the human spirit is not so easy to defeat!"  
  
"Ha!" Cruelmon laughed,"You are about to be destroyed, and your world will follow!"  
  
"I don't think so!" Tai said,"Go, Koromon!"  
  
"Koromon digivolve to Agumon!"  
  
"Agumon warp digivolve to Wargreymon!"  
  
"Wagreymon digivolve to Armorgreymon!"  
  
Armorgreymon looked like a slightly bigger version of Wargreymon, with a full suit of white armor. He flew towards Cruelmon.  
  
"I will not allow you to beat me!" Cruelmon said,"Dark Wing!"  
  
Armorgreymon held out his palm. "Power Beam!"  
  
A beam of light shot forth from Armorgreymon's hand, ripping right through Cruelmon's attack, and hitting him right in the chest.  
  
"Ahh!" Cruelmon cried as he was thrown back into the wall. Small beams of light shot from the main beam and began to destroy Cruelmon's castle.  
  
"Hawkmon," Yolei said,"Digivolve! We have to get out of here."  
  
Hawkmon nodded. "Hawkmon armor digivolve to Holsemon!"  
  
Amanda, Cody, Armadillomon, and Holsemon and they vacated the castle.  
  
Cruelmon gave one final moan before the Power Beam shot through his chest. He disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
Armorgreymon kept firing, destroying the castle.  
  
Down on the ground, Holsemon landed, and they hoped off of him. They watched as Cruelmon's castle exploded, sending a bright light through the sky, turning night into day.  
  
As the light dimmed, Cruelmon's castle was completely gone, and there was no sign of the Digidestined.  
  
Cody turned to Yolei,"Did they make it?"  
  
"I..." she sighed,"I don't..wait, look!"  
  
They looked up into the sky and saw a giant bubble float to the ground. It popped, and they saw sixteen figures, lying on the ground.  
  
"Yes!" Cody shouted,"They all made it!"  
  
Matt and Izzy were the first to open their eyes. Soon, everone's eyes were open, and smiling at Tai.  
  
Tai slowly opened his eyes, and looked around."Did...did we win?"  
  
Matt and Joe helped Tai to his feet. "You did it. You saved us all!"  
  
Tai smiled. "Its over. Its finally over."  
  
  
  
  
One year later.....  
  
Tai walked up a grassy hill with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He walked past dozens of toomstones, until finally finding the one he was looking for.  
  
He walked up to it. "Daisuke 'Davis' Motimiya." he read,"He died to save us all."  
  
Tai dropped the flowers in front of it,"Too true," he said,"Too true. Thank you for everything you did for us Davis. Because of you, Ken is free of Cruelmon's control and is one of the new Digidestined. I know you probably don't want to hear this, but, T.K. and Kari are now dating and even thinking of getting married. Matt and your sister and now quite the couple. As for me? Well, I've given up being a Digidestined, at least for the time being. "  
  
Tai looked at his watch,"Oh, speaking of time. I'd better get going. I just want to tell you one last thing, Davis. I will miss you always, you changed my life. When I met you, I knew what it was like to have a brother, thank you. Goody bye."  
  
He whipped the tear from his eye and walked back down the hill. He saw Sora standing by his car. "Are we ready to go?" she asked,"I'm starving!"  
  
He nodded. "Say," he said, getting into the car,"Didn't you just eat? I've never seen you eat so much in one day."  
  
"Hey," Sora said, patting her stomach,"I'm eating for two here. You know, I can't wait for our child to be born. I know you'll make a wonderful father."  
  
"And you'll be a great mother," he said, kissing her.  
  
THE END.  
  
Please review. I want to know what you thought of this story. By the way, if you didn't figure it out, the story I based this one was the Ronin Warriors. There, I said it, now no one can sue me! 


End file.
